


When Time and Flames ignite.

by IdaC91



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Four Elements, M/M, Magic, New Imaginary World, magical powers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaC91/pseuds/IdaC91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo in cui la Magia esiste ed è sinonimo di potere, i Signori degli Elementi siedono ai vertici della Società Magica, in virtù delle loro straordinarie capacità. Esistono, però, poteri ancora più straordinari, perché rari, perché estinti... <br/>Ma se non fosse davvero così?<br/>Se il Tempo e il Fuoco fossero destinati a incontrarsi?<br/>Se due vite, apparentemente così diverse, così distanti, ma in realtà così vicine, si trovassero a confronto?<br/>Due uomini in fuga dalla Società Magica, dal loro essere diversi, due uomini in fuga da se stessi, ritroveranno nell'altro la strada da percorrere. <br/>Insieme.</p>
<p>Obviously, it's a Johnlock story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leoithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto. Era solo questione di tempo prima che la follia si impossessasse di me ed anch'io mi cimentassi nell'ardua impresa di scrivere una fic su questi due adorabili paciocconi. Sarò breve, giuro. Amo le AU, amo i Fantasy, amo i Johnlock (ma va?) e, probabilmente, si vedrà l'influenza di tutti i libri che ho letto e del pastrocchio che ne hanno fatto dei miei neuroni. Detto questo, ringrazio la dolcissima Federica, che sopporta i miei scleri anche alle 3 di notte e che è stata la prima ad ascoltare quest'idea folle e leggere il mio delirio, e tutte le ragazze del gruppo Fb We are JOHNlocked, che sono adorabili e mi hanno spinto a mettere nero su bianco questa storia. Ho parlato fin troppo, ora taccio e vi lascio alla lettura!

**Capitolo 1**  
  
Correva a perdifiato lungo il vicolo, veloce e sfuggente, più silenzioso di un gatto, quasi come un'ombra. La sua figura, avvolta in un lungo cappotto scuro che oscillava a ritmo dei suoi svelti passi, era illuminata solo dai radi lampioni, oltre che dal cielo notturno di Londra, limpido e sereno. Una luna crescente sorrideva brillante sullo sfondo blu, le stelle come piccoli puntini che le facevano da contorno.  
   
Era alle prese con l'ennesimo inseguimento, per l'ennesimo caso di un ennesimo omicidio. Il 37esimo della sua carriera, per la precisione. Si fermó di fronte ad una porta, alla fine del vicolo, il respiro un po' affannato ma calmo, nonostante la corsa. L’uomo che stava inseguendo sarebbe spuntato di lì a poco. Aveva calcolato tutto. Nel vano tentativo di seminarlo, il malvivente a cui dava la caccia si era rifugiato in un locale. Non era stato scaltro, però.  _Noioso._ Non aveva capito con chi aveva a che fare. Un errore imperdonabile. Gli avrebbe tagliato la strada, attendendolo presso la porta sul retro. Una volta giunto alla sua meta, l'uomo col cappotto si fermó e attese. Se solo avesse potuto essere quello che davvero era, se solo avesse potuto mostrare quello di cui realmente era capace...  
   
Ripensó con amarezza alla sua condizione -il malvivente ci avrebbe messo circa sette noiosissimi minuti per decidersi a uscire- e si chiuse in un silenzio contemplativo. Nel corso della sua breve vita, era stato definito in tanti modi, uno più disdicevole dell’altro. “Mostro” era il più frequente, forse anche il più lusinghiero. Non che a lui importasse dei pensieri altrui. Era abituato, ormai. Peccato che, se quei poveri stolti avessero saputo la verità sulla sua persona,  probabilmente il termine "mostro" sarebbe stato un nulla in confronto alle parole che gli avrebbero urlato contro. Sarebbero state anche le ultime sarebbero uscite dalle loro labbra.  
   
 Le persone speciali e poco comuni erano sempre etichettate come tali, gli ripetevano spesso, in famiglia.  _Famiglia…_ Un sorriso ironico increspò le sue labbra al solo pensiero. Proprio coloro che l'avevano represso, proprio i suoi  _cari -_ o presunti tali- tentavano di inculcargli da sempre questa lezione. Avevano miseramente fallito, su tutti i fronti. Non avrebbe mai funzionato, non con lui. Prima di essere quello che era ora, prima degli insulti per la sua inopportuna intelligenza, prima di tutto quel correre dietro ad assassini e truffatori, prima della sua inusuale professione, prima di ogni cosa, c'era stato un altro problema fondamentale, più grande e pericoloso di ogni altro, ed esso risiedeva dentro di lui.  
   
Meglio, Il problema era  _LUI_.  
   
Per un breve ed effimero periodo della sua vita, pensò che le persone  _come lui_  potessero venir considerate qualcosa di straordinario, qualcosa di assolutamente importante, data la sua rarità. Ma era stato un pensiero terribilmente sentimentale e inopportuno, subito smentito dalla dura realtà, subito rimosso dalla sua mente. Quanto era stato  _stupido!_ Ma era solo un bambino, si disse poi.  
   
La popolazione non sarebbe mai stata disposta ad accogliere quelli come lui. A dire il vero, la Società probabilmente credeva, nella sua terribile ignoranza, che la sua stirpe fosse estinta, cancellata, completamente rimossa dal pianeta. O, almeno, lo sperava. Ma si sarebbe dovuta ricredere, il giorno della sua nascita.  
   
La sua famiglia ne era rimasta sconvolta, quasi atterrita, il contrario di quello che accadde con suo fratello, Mycroft. Quel suo stupendo fratello maggiore, così brillante, così perfetto. Così  _noioso._ Come poteva essere accaduto che una famiglia tanto rispettabile, tanto ammirata, con un posto tanto alto nella società Britannica, avesse un simile  _esemplare_  tra i suoi ranghi? Come era geneticamente possibile un tale avvenimento?  
   
Gli  **Uomini di Ghiaccio** , o Ice-Men, ecco come venivano chiamati gli Holmes, da generazioni e generazioni. Sul loro polso sinistro si stagliava, con immenso orgoglio, il  **Marchio**  che attestava il loro potere. Un fiocco di neve a sei punte, di un blu scurissimo, costantemente tenuto al di sotto di un Polsino Rivelatore, come di regola nella  **Società Magica**. Quella  _stupida e inutile_ Società di Idioti.  
   
La  **S** ocietà  **M** agica rappresentava un’amministrazione gerarchica, di importanza incommensurabile e incredibilmente antica, che controllava chi ancora poteva vantarsi di possedere le abilità magiche fondate sui  **Quattro Elementi**  , Aria, Acqua, Fuoco, e Terra, e i loro diretti derivati. Ai suoi vertici, poteva annoverare gli ultimi tre detentori di  **Poteri Puri** , cioè gli unici umani che possedevano poteri costituiti da un singolo Elemento. Venivano chiamati i  **Signori** , e nessuno ne conosceva i nomi o i volti. Regnavano incontrastati nelle loro dimore, dall’ubicazione ovviamente sconosciuta, e dettavano legge dall’alto dei loro poteri. Tempi addietro, un’altra stirpe deteneva il potere, quella del Tempo, ma oramai era praticamente estinta. Gli altri detentori dei Poteri Puri, invidiosi e attratti dall’oscuro e immenso potere del Tempo, fecero in modo che essi “scomparissero” misteriosamente dalla circolazione. C’è chi diceva che fossero tutti morti a causa di molti esperimenti, chi, invece, che fossero fuggiti attraverso le loro  **Space Doors**  (porte per mondi e tempi diversi) per trovare rifugio e non tornare mai più. Fatto sta che, nonostante il loro immenso potere, i Viaggiatori del Tempo erano completamente svaniti nel nulla. A quell’epoca, dopo le Grandi Guerre Magiche che avevano stravolto l’Occidente e decimato la popolazione magica, possedere un Marchio era una vera benedizione, un privilegio che ti poneva al di sopra di tutto, se non al di sopra di tutti. Il Marchio diveniva evidente all’età di sei anni, nei bambini in procinto di affrontare l’età scolastica. Talvolta, in casi particolari, i bambini potevano mostrare le loro abilità prima che il Marchio venisse fuori, in situazioni di particolare intensità o di pericolo. Una volta raggiunto il sesto compleanno, quelli in possesso di abilità magiche venivano poi censiti e indirizzati alle rispettive Scuole di Formazione.  
   
La famiglia Holmes era l’unica rimasta che poteva vantare di aver ereditato il Potere del Ghiaccio, una combinazione tra Aria e Acqua. Questo loro status gli aveva garantito rispetto e potere incommensurabili. Ovviamente, il fatto di portare sulla propria pelle e nel proprio sangue una traccia di un potere come questo, ti rendeva già speciale e temuto.  Ma a lui era successo altro. Era nato  _diverso,_  era nato _Puro._ Per di più, di una purezza incredibilmente rara. Non esisteva nemmeno un Signore Puro che detenesse quell’elemento.  
   
Allo scoccare del suo sesto anno d’età, il secondogenito degli Holmes, Sherlock, aveva visto comparire sul suo polso un altro Marchio, tra lo stupore generale. Mentre d’aspetto aveva preso i tratti della sua famiglia -gli zigomi alti, la pelle diafana, gli occhi dalle mille sfumature del ghiaccio, i riccioli neri corvini- non c’era nessuna traccia di gelo nel suo sangue, nessun fiocco di neve sul suo polso. Le avvisaglie di questo evento si resero evidenti già prima che compisse quei fatidici sei anni, quando, in un capriccio lacrimevole, un minuscolo Sherlock infiammò le tende della stanza di suo fratello solo con lo sguardo. Quell’avvenimento portò la famiglia Holmes a tenere il proprio figlio sotto stretto controllo ogni momento, a subire esami su esami –ovviamente segreti- che non portarono a nulla, se non ad un allontanamento emotivo e rabbioso del loro piccolo figlio. Per quanto volessero negarla, per quanto volessero nasconderla, la verità era chiara e innegabile. Era addirittura  _scottante._  
   
Sherlock era un Baciato dal Fuoco. Era, secondo la definizione corrente, un  **H-Dragon** , un Drago Umano. Reputava quel nome davvero inopportuno, dato che certo non spuntavano ali sulla sua schiena e non sputava fiamme dalla bocca, ma l'idiozia popolare ormai aveva generato quel termine e non se ne sarebbe mai più liberato. Sul suo polso così pallido si stagliava il disegno di una fiamma rosso cremisi, che si illuminava come brace ardente nell’oscurità e brillava letteralmente quando utilizzava il suo potere. Ma c’era di più. Sherlock era _l’Ultimo dei Draghi._ Non esisteva nessun altro al mondo con un potere simile. Il Fuoco, dopo il potere del Tempo, sicuramente era il più pericoloso. Le Grandi Guerre Magiche lo avevano dimostrato. Gli ultimi H-Dragon capeggiarono le rivolte contro la Società, ma vennero orribilmente sconfitti dall’attuale Signore dell’Aria. Da allora, non vi era stata più nessuna traccia di un suo simile. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, essere unico. Lo era già, ne era consapevole e ne andava fiero, ma questa sua unicità rappresentava un problema, se non una minaccia per lui stesso. Gli H-Dragon erano ormai, nell’immaginario collettivo, i principali nemici del governo. Dovevano essere eliminati, ad ogni costo. La sua famiglia lo sapeva bene. Per questo, decisero di celare la sua vera natura. Al momento del censimento, nascosero la sua magia, oscurando temporaneamente il Marchio di Sherlock. Lo dichiararono  **Umano**. Lo scandalo che ne seguì perdurò per vari mesi, ma non svanì mai del tutto. Da allora era sempre stato quello diverso, quello  _ordinario._ Proprio lui, che di ordinario non aveva nulla.  
   
Gli anni che trascorse rinchiuso nella Villa Holmes servirono per fargli dominare quel suo immenso potere. Ma ne risentiva sempre di più. Resistere a quelle fiamme, a quell’ardore che gli ribolliva dentro, era una vera tortura. In quegli anni, rinchiuse quel suo potere in un antro del suo Mind Palace e dedicò la sua anima ardente alla scienza della deduzione. Scoprì che le fiamme nel suo corpo erano irrimediabilmente attratte dal rischio, dagli omicidi, dai casi irrisolti, e li studiò ad uno ad uno, fino a creare il proprio scopo della vita. Inventò il suo lavoro, il Consulting Detective, abbandonò la sua famiglia e si dedicò anima e corpo alla sua nuova occupazione per chiunque avesse un caso abbastanza interessante da sottoporgli. All’inizio non fu facile, tra le dicerie e gli sguardi sfuggenti che sempre lo seguivano. Ma era pur sempre un Holmes, dunque il timore del suo nome fece da scudo e da lasciapassare per molte porte, compresa quella di New Scotland Yard. Nessuno sapeva del suo reale potere , nessuno ne aveva avuto neanche il sentore, nemmeno il Detective Ispettore Lestrade, che spesso richiedeva i suoi servizi. Certe volte, però, alcuni dei suoi sottoposti, durante dei casi particolarmente interessanti o i suoi veri e propri attacchi di isteria, giuravano di aver visto balenare le fiamme tra le sue iridi di ghiaccio.  
   
Un rumore inaspettato portò Sherlock a ridestarsi improvvisamente da questi pensieri. Era impossibile, erano trascorsi solo tre dei sette minuti da lui pronosticati. Una luce accecante lo privò momentaneamente della vista. Socchiuse le palpebre e vide i contorni della porta che brillavano. Cosa diavolo stava accadendo? Nell’esatto momento in cui allungò la mano in direzione della porta, la luce svanì e quella si aprì. Davanti a lui, nessuna traccia del suo assassino.

 

**Si, lo so, _suspenseeee_! XD Se siete arrivati fin qui, meritate uno zuccherino! *Porge una caramella*. Spero che la storia di base vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio chiunque abbia avuto il coraggio di leggerla XD Vi mando un grande abbraccio virtuale! Ci vediamo presto col prossimo capitolo, kisses!  
Ida :D**


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

  
Stava scappando, questa volta per davvero. Non sarebbe stato l’ennesimo cambio d’identità a salvarlo, né una fuga rapida nel bosco o un trasferimento in un paese vicino. Questa volta, avrebbe dovuto cambiare solo Tempo, avrebbe dovuto cedere a quel potere che tanto odiava, quello per cui ora stava correndo, per sperare in una possibile salvezza.  _Salvezza…_ Ma da cosa? Perché? Perché angosciarsi tanto? Non ne poteva più. Quella non era vita, non poteva nemmeno definirsi tale.  
   
Cosa diavolo aveva fatto per meritarsi tutto questo? Proprio lui, che non aveva mai voluto nulla al di fuori dell’ordinario, che aveva tentato tutta la vita di disfarsi di quel potere incredibile che l’aveva costretto a vivere come un reietto, ai confini del mondo, ai confini della sua stessa vita. Proprio lui che avrebbe tanto voluto essere semplicemente un Umano.  
   
John Watson era nato in una famiglia modesta, in una casetta di campagna di un paesino sperduto tra le montagne. Secondo i suoi genitori, era stato speciale sin dal primo momento che l’avevano visto, con quei capelli biondi, presi da chissà chi, e quei grandi e tondi occhioni blu. Sua madre lo soprannominò il suo piccolo Raggio di Sole, almeno finché ebbe vita, o almeno così gli ripeteva sempre sua sorella Harry. La Signora Watson fu brutalmente uccisa davanti ai suoi occhi durante uno scontro tra i  **Marchiati** , coloro che possedevano poteri magici. Si ritrovò nel bel mezzo di una disputa tra chi disponesse del Marchio più potente e fu avvelenata da una nube tossica generata da un Marchiato del Fumo (uno dei possibili incroci tra Acqua e Fuoco). Per un lungo periodo, John rimase sotto shock –aveva solo quattro anni-, ma già si fece un’idea ben precisa della vita. La Magia, quella tanto decantata dalle storie avventurose degli eroi del passato, quella che i suoi piccoli amici tanto volevano che entrasse nelle loro vite, era solo finzione. Nella mente di John, essa divenne solo sinonimo di morte. Le guerre che scuotevano la nazione ne erano la prova, oltre alla prematura morte di sua madre.  
   
Ogni membro della sua famiglia era Umano, da suo nonno fino a sua sorella Harriet, e lui ne era sempre stato contento. Non aveva mai desiderato veder entrare la Magia nella sua vita, e mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato che quella che lui definiva una disgrazia potesse di nuovo colpirlo al cuore. Fu per questo che, il giorno del suo sesto compleanno, John tentò con un ferro rovente di eliminare quel Marchio che si era improvvisamente formato sulla sua pelle. Oltre a far svenire quel povero bambino dal dolore, quel gesto estremo, dettato dalla paura e dalla disperazione, non servì assolutamente a nulla.  
   
Sul suo polso sinistro, bruciato dalle fiamme, era disegnata, come da una mano di un pittore esperto, una piccola clessidra dorata, con la sabbia che scendeva da un’ampolla all’altra. Di tutti i poteri esistenti al mondo, John, che non ne aveva mai desiderato uno, aveva ottenuto il più potente e raro. Era un Viaggiatore del Tempo, una disgrazia di quelle gigantesche. Era il più pericoloso. Si diceva che solo un Viaggiatore del Tempo potesse realmente sapere le sue reali capacità. Oltre alla formazione delle Space Doors, la Società rimaneva terribilmente ignorante sui poteri che questi rari uomini avrebbero potuto scatenare da un momento all’altro. Fu con questa scusante che i Signori degli Elementi cominciarono la loro personale crociata contro i possessori del potere del Tempo, mentre, in realtà, il loro scopo principale era quello di impadronirsene. I bambini che ebbero la sfortuna di essere Censiti con questo Marchio, vennero brutalmente prelevati dalle loro famiglie e di loro si perse ogni traccia. I pochi Viaggiatori adulti che sapevano utilizzare le Porte Dimensionali, svanirono nel nulla, scappando attraverso esse e portando con sé i loro cari. I rimanenti che non riuscirono a fuggire in tempo furono catturati e portati chissà dove per essere l’oggetto di terribili esperimenti.  
   
Non fu una sorpresa, dunque se il padre di John, un Guaritore di professione, spaventato dal gesto del piccolo, nella foga di soccorrere il figlioletto incosciente, rimase per un momento inorridito alla vista di quel Marchio. Sapeva benissimo a quale destino sarebbe andato incontro il suo John, l’aveva visto con i suoi occhi negli anni di servizio. Subito cominciò a medicargli la ferita con un unguento per le scottature di sua creazione -una miscela di erbe e fiori migliorata negli ultimi due anni di studio a casa, dopo il congedo per la prematura morte della moglie- mentre pensava a come evitare che suo figlio venisse Censito come Viaggiatore del Tempo. Egli aveva lavorato nelle schiere degli Eserciti a Cavallo della Società Magica, che a quel tempo erano in lotta con i Draghi Ribelli, gli ultimi Signori del Fuoco che volevano la caduta del Governo Britannico. In verità, le loro intenzioni erano nobili. Volevano che la Società smettesse di schiavizzare i Non-Marchiati, che la caccia ai Viaggiatori del Tempo finisse e che la Monarchia Gerarchica fosse abolita e rimpiazzata da una più equa Repubblica. Il Signor Watson condivideva in pieno queste idee rivoluzionarie, ma un padre di famiglia doveva accontentarsi di qualsiasi ruolo pur di mandare avanti moglie e figli. Non che avesse scelta, essendo Umano. Sul campo di battaglia aveva curato tantissime ferite da scottatura, dunque quella del figlio non sarebbe stata un problema. Quello che lasciò estremamente sorpreso il Signor Watson, fu che quella crema non solo fece immediatamente svanire il rossore, ma anche il Marchio sulla pelle del piccolo John. Eccitato dalla scoperta, scosse lievemente il figlioletto, che, una volta rinvenuto, ripassò la pomata miracolosa e corse col padre ad effettuare il Censimento. Ce l’aveva fatta. Per la Società Magica, John era ufficialmente un Umano. Quella crema fu una vera benedizione. Una volta a casa, John si abbandonò in un pianto liberatorio e giurò a sé stesso che mai avrebbe utilizzato quel suo immenso potere e che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di sembrare umano.  
   
Passarono gli anni e John continuò ad usare la pomata del padre, migliorandola e rendendola più efficace. Cominciò ad avvicinarsi anche alla professione di Guaritore, affascinato dalla capacità di poter curare le persone distrutte dalla Magia, senza ricorrere ad essa. A volte, il Marchio si rendeva evidente all’improvviso, nei momenti meno opportuni, costringendo John a scappare via e nascondersi fino a quando la crema non ricominciava a fare effetto. Ma se la pomata poteva far semplicemente svanire quella piccola clessidra, di certo non poteva nulla contro la Magia del Tempo che John reprimeva a forza all’interno del suo corpo. Ci furono vari episodi in cui la magia prese il sopravvento. Una delle volte peggiori, mentre dei ragazzi schernivano sua sorella, alzò per errore una barriera invisibile tra lei e quei tizi che, colti alla sprovvista, balzarono indietro con un tonfo. Harry e lui scapparono via ancor prima di poter vedere i loro volti stupiti e, insieme al Sig. Watson, cambiarono immediatamente dimora e identità. Per questo motivo, non rimanevano mai troppo a lungo nello stesso posto e cambiavano abitazione almeno una volta all’anno.  Tutte quelle fughe erano estenuanti, e tutto perché era nato con quella condanna sul suo braccio sinistro.  
   
A volte, John ascoltava i bisbigli di sua sorella che si lamentava con suo padre di quella loro vita da fuggiaschi e si rinchiudeva nella sua camera, sempre più triste. Pensava spesso a come aveva costretto a vivere la sua famiglia, le uniche persone che gli erano rimaste accanto e le uniche che davvero amava. Si sentiva sempre più in colpa per quella vita che non poteva nemmeno lontanamente definirsi tale. Non avevano presente e non avevano futuro. Era un’esistenza invisibile ed invivibile. Non era giusto. Sua madre non avrebbe mai voluto che stessero male così, ne era certo. Per questo, una notte, decise di andarsene e lasciare tutto, facendo perdere ogni traccia di sé.  
   
I suoi vagabondaggi nei boschi alla ricerca di erbe mediche gli furono di immenso aiuto. Visse per quasi cinque anni sempre ai margini di piccoli paesini, lontano dalla civiltà, isolato dal resto del mondo. Quando gli era necessario un giro nelle città, si presentava sempre sotto falso nome. Si guadagnava qualche soldo curando le ferite magiche grazie alla sua conoscenza da Guaritore. Spesso, si riferivano a lui solo con questo termine, proprio perché il suo nome era quasi divenuto un mistero. Arrivò  al punto in cui non lo ricordava quasi più, senza nessuno che lo pronunciasse per lui. Nelle notti di tristezza, lo richiamava alla mente e lo ripeteva come un mantra, per evitare di dimenticarlo di nuovo.  _JohnJohnJohn._ Si chiese spesso se, un giorno, avrebbe mai sentito qualcuno chiamarlo di nuovo in quel modo.  
   
Era giunto nei pressi di in un paesino vicino Londra, ma comunque abbastanza periferico. Si era stabilito con una tenda in uno spiazzo nella vicina foresta che attorniava la cittadina, protetto dagli alberi e dalla fitta vegetazione. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma lontano da tutti si sentiva sempre più sicuro, come se quegli rami nodosi e le fronde scosse dal vento fossero diventate la sua seconda famiglia. Dopo aver creato il suo nuovo nido e atteso il calar della notte, John decise di fare il suo consueto giro notturno nel paese per tentare di capire se era saggio rimanere lì più a lungo di una settimana. Uscì con circospezione, tentando di fare meno rumore possibile, e si avvicinò velocemente alle casette illuminate. Ne erano circa una ventina, abbastanza poche. Con una popolazione così ridotta, la possibilità di incontrare Guardie dell’Esercito era piuttosto scarsa. Ottimo. Camminò lì vicino, seguendo a distanza le luci delle fiaccole che illuminavano le mura delle case, ma subito sentì che c’era qualcosa che non andava. L’aria era come se fosse carica di scintille. Un grido terribile squarciò il silenzio. John sussultò. Gli sembrava estremamente familiare. Proveniva dal centro della cittadina, dove sorgeva la piazza. La ragione subito gli fece notare come una rapida fuga avrebbe dovuto essere la scelta migliore, ma il suo istinto da Guaritore ebbe la meglio. E se quella persona avesse avuto bisogno del suo aiuto? Poi c’era quella strana sensazione… Quella voce… Prese a correre lungo una stradina battuta appena dietro la dimora più vicina e si appoggiò con le spalle ad un angolo delle mura di pietra, ancora nascosto dalla parete. Prese un respiro profondo, come per caricarsi, e si affacciò verso il centro della piazza, guardingo. Se non avesse avuto le spalle saldamente appoggiate al muro, probabilmente sarebbe caduto.  
   
Al centro della piazza, circondata da almeno sette uomini in divisa da ufficiali, di cui uno a cavallo, c’era sua sorella Harriet. Nonostante gli anni passati, ne era sicuro al cento per cento. Era stata lei ad aver urlato. Ecco perché quella voce gli sembrava così familiare! La vide che si guardava intorno, impaurita, alla visibile ricerca di una via di fuga, mentre gli uomini la accerchiavano sempre di più. Anche da quella distanza, notò che quello a cavallo aveva una divisa di colore diverso dalle classiche beige dell’Esercito, di colore scuro, con spalline dorate e inserti bianchi. Indossava anche un cappello largo con una piuma bianca in cima. John non aveva idea delle loro intenzioni ma nemmeno se ne preoccupò. Sapeva benissimo che, nella sua situazione, avrebbe dovuto tentare una manovra diversiva o almeno elaborare un piano dettagliato, ma non se ne curò minimamente. Abbandonò ogni cautela e corse a perdifiato, aprendosi a forza un varco tra quegli uomini e interponendosi a braccia spalancate fra loro e sua sorella. Il cavallo con in sella il cavaliere si ritrasse leggermente, spaventato, preso alla sprovvista dalla sua improvvisa comparsa. Gli uomini a terra sfoderarono le loro spade e le puntarono contro di lui. Bene. Li aveva distolti da Harry, che rimase immobile dietro di lui, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
   
-Lasciatela stare!- gridò John, con quanta voce possedeva in corpo. Si girò verso la sorella. Aveva uno sguardo supplichevole, incapace di proferir parola. –Cosa ci fai qui, Harry? Cosa diavolo vogliono questi…- Ma la sua domanda venne bruscamente interrotta da una voce divertita. Proveniva dall’uomo a cavallo, quello vestito in modo diverso che sembrava essere a capo degli altri. Da quella distanza, John poté chiaramente vedere che il suo intero volto era coperto da una maschera bianca. A John si raggelò il sangue nelle vene. Era uno dei Signori. Solo a loro era concesso indossare le maschere per celare la loro identità. A giudicare dal colore della maschera, John si ritrovava al cospetto del Signore dell’Aria.  
   
-Finalmente! Temevo quasi che non si sarebbe unito alla nostra piccola festicciola!! Suvvia, dolce Harriet, saluti suo fratello! Deve essere davvero molto tempo che non lo vede…  Bene, signor Watson, finalmente abbiamo l’onore di conoscerla.- disse l’uomo, con voce melliflua.  
   
John rimase di sasso. Milioni di domande affollavano la sua mente. Come diamine facevano a sapere della sua identità? Sapevano del suo potere? Certo! Doveva essere l’unica spiegazione logica. Ma come facevano a sapere chi lui era in realtà, come sapevano i suoi movimenti?? Da quando lo seguivano? E Harry cosa ci faceva lì? Era loro complice? E suo padre? Ma poi, perché un Signore degli Elementi si era scomodato per cercare lui?? Il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu nuovamente interrotto dalla voce ironica di quell’uomo.  
   
-Certamente si starà chiedendo tante cose, signor Watson, quindi facciamola breve. La situazione mi sta già annoiando. Sappiamo lei cos’è, un piccolo coniglietto bianco che può magicamente saltare da un cilindro all’altro. Tra parentesi, lei è l’unico coniglietto ancora in vita, ed io ho una… come dire…. _Ossessione_ per i coniglietti. I miei uomini l’hanno cercata e inseguita a lungo, ma lei sa come far perdere le sue tracce. Così, abbiamo deciso che, per stanare il suo bianco codino, avremmo dovuto chiamare in causa la sua piccola e dolce famigliola. La sua bella sorellina si è offerta di aiutarci, in cambio della vita del suo simpatico padre. Ed eccoci qui, finalmente, tutti insieme per festeggiare! Mi sono addirittura scomodato per accoglierla, dovrebbe esserne felice!- disse, mentre rideva malignamente. Gli uomini intorno a lui ridacchiarono. Un brivido di rabbia scosse John.  
   
Gli ci volle solo un secondo per capire cosa fare. Avrebbe salvato sua sorella, e con lei suo padre. Poi, eventualmente, avrebbe pensato a sé. Si girò verso Harry.  
   
 –Scappa Harry e non voltarti!- bisbigliò, per poi incominciare a correre nella direzione opposta a quella della sorella.  
   
-Volete il Bianconiglio? Venite a prendervelo!- gridò, l’adrenalina che scorreva nel suo corpo, il suo potere montargli dentro come una furia.  
   
-Inseguiamolo!- sentì gridare John, mentre tentava di non inciampare nelle sue stesse gambe.  
   
E così era finita. Stava scappando solo per dare un po’ di vantaggio a Harry,  sperando che non la catturassero di nuovo.  Come avrebbe mai potuto salvarsi? Il Marchio sul suo polso sinistro sembrò volergli fornire una risposta, perché s’illuminò all’improvviso.  
   
Gli uomini del Signore Bianco lo inseguivano, con il loro Signore in testa. Il cavallo lo avrebbe raggiunto in un lampo. Era troppo lento. Si voltò per un attimo e vide che gli stava alle calcagna. Disperato, puntò istintivamente la mano sinistra contro di loro. Un lampo accecante proruppe dal suo palmo e quelli si bloccarono in corsa, alcuni con entrambi i piedi sollevati da terra, altri con uno ancore incollato al suolo, Signore compreso. John non ebbe il tempo di pensare a cosa aveva fatto e continuò a correre, girando poi in un vicolo. Sentì le grida riprendere qualche attimo dopo e capì che il Signore doveva essere furioso.  
   
-Lui è MIO! Non osate toccarlo!- sentì urlare da quel viscido uomo.  
   
Nella foga della corsa, John non si accorse che si era gettato in un vicolo cieco. In fondo ad esso c’era solo una casa, una porta di legno a farne da entrata. Picchiò i pugni sulla porta nel tentativo di aprirla ma subito smise. Era inutile. Era finita. Con calma e risolutezza, si girò ad affrontare il suo destino, lasciandosi la porta alle spalle. Non avrebbe perso gli ultimi attimi della sua libertà a supplicare. Non sarebbe più fuggito.  
Il Signore dell’Aria fece la sua comparsa, stavolta a piedi, il passo lento, seguito dai suoi uomini.  
   
-Bene bene bene, il Bianconiglio è in ritardo! Ti hanno lasciato fuori? Povero.- disse, con un finto tono dispiaciuto.  
   
L’aria nel vicolo cominciò a caricarsi di polvere. Un vento innaturale si stava sollevando attorno al Signore, come una barriera, e prese a vorticare sempre più velocemente. Al centro di quel vortice, l’uomo mascherato continuò a parlare.  
   
-Mi dispiace che debba essere sempre io a fare il guastafeste, ma  _ogni favola ha bisogno di un buon cattivo vecchio stile,_ non credi anche tu, Johnny-boy?-  
   
-Non ho paura di te!- gridò John, ed era vero. Non gli importava più di nulla.  
   
Una folata di vento sferzò l’aria come una frusta e colpì John in pieno volto. In quel momento, il Guaritore seppe che era spacciato. Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò alla sua misera vita, a come non l’aveva mai vissuta, a come non aveva mai amato. Pensò a suo padre, a sua sorella, a sua madre. E la rivide, nitida come non mai, e la sentì parlare. “Raggio di Sole”.  _Raggio di Sole…._  
   
Una luce accecante illuminò la schiena di John, che ne fu praticamente avvolto. Le sue mani aperte poggiavano i palmi sul legno scuro della porta, i cui cardini brillavano a dismisura. Senza sapere cosa stava accadendo, senza avere alcuna idea di cosa fare, John seguì il suo istinto. Voltò le spalle al Signore dell’Aria e aprì la porta luminosa, le attraversò e la richiuse, senza esitare un attimo. Davanti a lui, invece di una stanza accogliente, si ritrovò un oscuro vicolo e un uomo con un lungo cappotto che lo fissava.  
   
John Watson aveva appena viaggiato nel tempo ed aveva appena incontrato l’uomo che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre.  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeed eccomi di nuovo qui! Ce l'avete fatta ad arrivare alla fine?? Ora dovrete sopportarmi! XD  
> Cosa ne pensate di John Viaggiatore del Tempo? Non è dolcissimo? Ho scelto lui per questo ruolo non solo perché Sherlock mi sembrava piuttosto scontato, ma anche perché, semmai questo potere fosse stato nelle mani del Consulting Detective, non si sarebbero mai incontrati (almeno nella mia folle mente). A parti inverse, Sherlock, con la sua mente avanzata, avrebbe calcolato il momento del futuro più plausibile in cui non ci sarebbero state più persecuzioni nei confronti dei Viaggiatori del Tempo, escludendo quindi il pezzo di storia in cui si è materializzato John per pura fortuna. Ma bando alle ciance, avete capito chi si nasconde dietro alla maschera di quel simpaticissimo Signore dell'Aria?? Muahahahah *sogghigna, compiaciuta*  
> Detto questo, spero davvero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto, messo la storia fra le preferite e seguite e le dolcissime persone che hanno recensito. Un abbraccio stritolatore va a Fede, alias Leoithne (che se non conoscete, è una scrittrice meravigliosa e vi incito a leggere le sue fic, tra cui l'ultima partorita in una nottata di sana follia Johnlokiana) che trova sempre il tempo per me e legge tutto in anteprima, mi corregge e mi incita con tanto di pon-pon virtuali nella stesura di questa storia.  
> Ci vediamo presto al prossimo capitolo! Un bacio.  
> Ida.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

Non aveva previsto nulla del genere, e non si era mai sbagliato prima. In quel momento, davanti a lui, non doveva esserci assolutamente niente. Soprattutto, non doveva esserci  _nessuno._ Certo, esistevano più variabili in quello scenario, tre, per essere precisi, ma questa,  _questa,_  era una situazione davvero inaspettata. Non sarebbe mai dovuta andare così. L’assassino sarebbe dovuto comparire tra circa quattro minuti, secondo più, secondo meno. L’avrebbe preso alla sprovvista, mentre tentava di fuggire, credendo di non essere inseguito, e l’avrebbe portato a Scotland Yard. Facile, semplice, lineare e schematico nella realizzazione. E invece no. Quello colto di sorpresa fu lui, e questo era un avvenimento quasi senza precedenti.  
   
Sherlock rimase con il braccio bloccato a mezz’aria, l’espressione per un attimo completamente sconvolta e sorpresa, ma subito si ricompose. Nel giro di un battito di ciglia, la sua attenzione si acuì e la sua espressione tornò attenta e guardinga. Cominciò ad analizzare la situazione, il tutto alla velocità della luce.  
   
Prima quel suono strano, diverso, unico nel suo genere, mai ascoltato prima, quasi ultraterreno. Nel suo Mind Palace non vi era catalogata nessuna traccia audio neanche lontanamente somigliante a questa. Doveva essere qualcosa di estremamente raro.  
Poi, dettaglio fondamentale, la porta illuminata, la luce accecante, fortissima. Di certo non naturale, ma nemmeno opera Umana. Magica, dunque.  _Ovvio_. Come un fulmine, un’idea chiarissima attraversò la sua mente. Poteva davvero essere quello che credeva? La conferma poteva dargliela solo l’uomo che, sconvolto e spaventato, era appena comparso davanti a lui e si era immobilizzato non appena l’aveva visto. Lo sguardo di Sherlock saettò in direzione del polso sinistro di quell’individuo, ma di un Marchio non c’era traccia.  _Ovvio, di nuovo._  Se era davvero quello che pensava che fosse, avrebbe tentato di nasconderlo con ogni mezzo. Che usasse anche lui il suo stesso rimedio? Probabile. Vide, però, la cicatrice di un’antica scottatura stagliarsi pallida su quel braccio semi-abbronzato, segno indelebile di una ferita del cuore mai rigenerata. (“ _Fin troppo semplice”)._  Il quadro cominciava a delinearsi, nel giro di nemmeno due secondi.  
   
Gli occhi e la mente allenata di Sherlock si soffermarono poi sul suo volto, fermo, immobile, a nemmeno venti centimetri da lui:  
I capelli biondi, spettinati e un po’ bagnati, sparati in tutte le direzioni. Il viso imperlato di sudore, lo sguardo spaventato, il fiato corto. Piccole rughe di espressione segnavano la sua fronte e gli angoli dei suoi occhi, di un colore bluastro o simile, la luce era troppo poca per vedere bene. Il tutto faceva presagire che avesse un’età non superiore ai 25 anni. Aveva anche un colorito leggermente abbronzato, tipico di chi vive (“ _O, meglio, viveva.”)_  all’aria aperta, probabilmente. L’espressione facciale diceva più di tutto il resto messo insieme. Un uomo terribilmente  _sentimentale._  Dal suo viso traspariva ogni cosa. Ne poteva quasi leggere i pensieri. ( _“Paura. Dolore. Perdita. Stupore. Stava scappando. Da qualcosa? No, no. Stava fuggendo da qualcuno, qualcuno di straordinariamente pericoloso. E gli è successo qualcosa di inaspettato. Sta ancora fuggendo. Ha paura di me.”)_  
   
Sherlock spostò poi la sua attenzione sul corpo di quest’uomo che, ormai, aveva catturato ogni suo interesse. La sua idea si rafforzava sempre più col passare dei secondi. Il suo abbigliamento fu una prova lampante della sua teoria. Lo sconosciuto indossava tipici abiti da popolano del 700, sgualciti e rammendati alla buona, ma con punti precisi, in più parti. Aveva una camicia larga che, una volta, probabilmente era bianca, di un cotone leggero, strappata a livello dei gomiti. Gli si era attaccata sul petto e sull’addome per via del sudore, rivelando una muscolatura abbastanza pronunciata. Al di sopra di essa, aveva una giacca di pelle scamosciata marrone, un po’ logora, ma nel complesso ben tenuta, che recava macchie d’erba e muschio, difficili da eliminare. Guardò poi con attenzione le sue mani. Se fosse stato un semplice contadino, come poteva suggerire anche l’abbronzatura limitata alle zone del corpo scoperte, avrebbe avuto i segni tipici del lavoro dei campi, come terreno sotto le unghie e i calli dovuti all’utilizzo continuo degli attrezzi pesanti. Invece, le sue mani erano  _gentili_ , pulite all’inverosimile, con qualche ispessimento solo a livello delle dita. Questo dettaglio, insieme agli altri, gli fece balenare anche un’altra idea, affiancata alla precedente. Scese con gli occhi ancora più in basso e guardò la cinta di stoffa marrone legata verso sinistra (“ _Mancino.”_ ) che reggeva dei pantaloni beige di cotone doppio, infilati in lunghi stivali lucidi di pelle marrone scuro che gli arrivavano appena sotto al ginocchio. Anch’essi recavano macchie verdi e c’era ancora qualche rametto impigliato qua e la.  
   
“ _Il quadro è completo.”_  pensò Sherlock. Era curioso, tremendamente curioso. Ma, oltre ogni cosa, era immensamente  _attratto da lui,_  come ferro con una calamita. Voleva conoscere ogni cosa di quell’uomo. Voleva capire se aveva ragione su di lui _. Ovviamente,_ il suo interesse era puramente scientifico, si disse. Se davvero davanti a lui c’era quello che pensava che fosse, sarebbe stato davvero interessante un confronto del tutto pacifico. Non voleva spaventarlo o indurlo alla fuga in alcun modo. Non voleva fargli alcun male. Come avrebbe potuto? Proprio lui che, più di chiunque altro, sapeva cosa voleva dire celarsi dietro una maschera di menzogne e rinchiudere tutto dentro se stesso? Ma, cosa strana, era davvero certo di  _volerlo aiutare._ Non sapeva come e perché aveva avuto questo strano istinto, cosa che reprimeva costantemente e che analizzava fino a far scomparire, ma stavolta era diverso. Sapeva, nella sua geniale mente, che doveva seguirlo. Lo guardò negli occhi.   
   
Fu un  _colpo all’anima_.  
   
Anche nella paura, quell’uomo sosteneva il suo sguardo. C’era risolutezza, ma anche timore. C’era smarrimento, ma anche speranza. C’era una muta richiesta di aiuto, ma anche un grande rifiuto. Una contraddizione vivente. Lo sconosciuto era ancora fermo, immobile, con l’indecisione dipinta sul volto. Non sapeva cosa fare, se fuggire, se attaccare, probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno il suo stesso nome, in quel momento. Erano trascorsi sì e no dieci secondi ormai, ma il tempo sembrava essersi improvvisamente dilatato. Sherlock decise. Doveva sapere chi era quel Guaritore venuto dal 700, che storia portava con sé, da chi stava fuggendo. Doveva conoscerlo a fondo,  _voleva_  conoscerlo a fondo. Doveva portarlo con sé, doveva  _averlo_. Ad ogni costo. Spezzò il silenzio che si era creato in quei secondi che gli erano serviti per studiare il suo  _nuovo caso._ C’era un solo modo per non spaventarlo. Incuriosirlo.  
   
-1726 o 1730? L’età da cui viene, intendo.- disse Sherlock, avvicinandosi piano, le braccia alzate in segno di resa, le mani aperte.  
   
   
L’espressione dello straniero cambiò. Subito, il suo viso si allargò in una maschera di puro stupore. Tutto il suo corpo assunse una posa difensiva ma allo stesso tempo più aperta al dialogo. Non sembrava stesse per usare la Magia. Era interessato, anche se diffidente. Voleva sapere.  _Ottimo._  
   
-Come diavolo…?- cominciò lo straniero, ma venne subito interrotto dallo stesso Sherlock. Quest’ultimo aveva sentito un rumore all’interno. Ovvio. Il corso degli eventi era stato cambiato, il Tempo era cambiato! Il malvivente sarebbe potuto uscire da un momento all’altro. Bene, avrebbe dimostrato con i fatti le sue parole e si sarebbe guadagnato la fiducia di quell’uomo.  
   
-Mi ascolti, non c’è tempo per spiegarle. A breve l’assassino che sto inseguendo, attirato dal rumore che ha fatto materializzandosi qui, uscirà dalla porta alle sue spalle, con netto anticipo rispetto ai miei calcoli, per via dello sconvolgimento temporale. So che lei è un Dottore (che sta per il titolo di “Guaritore” della sua epoca) e so che qual è la vera natura del suo potere, e mi creda se le dico che non ho alcuna intenzione di farle del male. Il mio nome è Sherlock Holmes. Ora, la prego, si sposti!- Lo stupore sul viso del Guaritore aumentò, se possibile, ancora di più.  
   
Troppo tardi. Tutto accadde nell’arco di meno di un minuto. Lo straniero non ebbe neanche il tempo di elaborare il tutto. Il malvivente, pistola alla mano, aprì la porta all’improvviso. Essa si spalancò con uno schianto, facendo perdere l’equilibrio al Guaritore, che venne lanciato praticamente in aria. Quest’ultimo finì letteralmente tra le braccia di Sherlock,  le mani sul suo cappotto, il viso a due centimetri dal suo.  
   
Si guardarono, occhi negli occhi, per un attimo infinito. Il blu notte e il grigio glaciale. Da quel contatto, si scatenò qualcosa di imprevedibile. Proprio lui, che aveva sempre soppresso le sue fiamme, ora le sentiva nel suo corpo, pronte ad uscire. Sentiva montare la rabbia, sentiva il suo potere premere con forza. Ma perché? Il suo braccio sinistro si accese in un bagliore rosso. Il Guaritore spostò lo sguardo verso quella nuova fonte di luce e Sherlock dedusse che aveva capito. Non ci voleva un genio, in realtà. Quello che lo sorprese, per la seconda volta in quella serata (e questo sì che era un primato assoluto), fu che il Guaritore non mostrò un briciolo di paura. Anzi, sembrò  _affidarsi a lui._  
   
Sherlock riacquistò il pieno controllo della situazione. Sostenne il  _suo straniero_  e lo spostò di lato con il braccio sinistro, ora illuminato dal suo Marchio incandescente, facendogli da scudo. Con la destra, il Consulente Investigativo allungò la mano verso l’assassino che tentava la fuga e riuscì a stringergli il polso. Subito, quello gridò, facendo cadere la pistola e portandosi l’altra mano al braccio preso da Sherlock. Un odore di stoffa bruciata si levò nell’aria. Non volendo, gli aveva letteralmente incenerito la manica della giacca e di tutti gli indumenti sottostanti, fino ad ustionargli la pelle.  
   
-Mi duole enormemente averle arrecato danno, ma spero non si offenda.- disse Sherlock, con una smorfia sarcastica, mentre sollevava un pugno per assestargli un gancio preciso, ma fu preceduto dal Guaritore, che lo stese con una gomitata in pieno volto.  
   
Sherlock lo guardò.  _(“Risolutezza. Lealtà. Coraggio.”)_  Quante qualità trasparivano da questo Viaggiatore del Tempo?  
   
-Non… era una brava persona, giusto?-  
   
-No, non lo era.-  
   
Lo sguardo del Guaritore poneva mille domande.  _Proprio come aveva previsto._  
   
-Lei è un…-  
   
-Mi chiami Sherlock. E, la prego, questo non è il luogo adatto per avere questa conversazione. Ho già esagerato, stanotte. Credo che dovrò lasciare che sia mio fratello ad intervenire. Lasciamolo questo tizio qui, non si risveglierà prima che il carissimo sangue del mio sangue arriverà.- disse Sherlock, seccato, mentre componeva un messaggio col cellulare ( **Per: Mycroft Holmes. Testo: Assassino catturato. Lauriston Garden. SH** ) Meno scriveva, meglio era. Mycroft avrebbe capito.  
-Dovremo rimandare le spiegazioni una volta giunti in un luogo sicuro. La nostra situazione non è delle migliori. Mi segua.- ma l’uomo non lo fece. Rimase fermo, lo sguardo fiero.  
   
-Perché dovrei seguirla? Perché mai dovrei  fidarmi di lei, se ha capito cosa sono? Come diavolo fa a sapere che vengo dal 1730? E, per l’amor di Dio, in che anno siamo?-  
   
Sherlock notò come gli stesse dando ancore del lei. (“ _Un uomo testardo.”_ ) In ogni caso, però, ce l’aveva fatta. L’aveva incuriosito. Sorrise, compiaciuto. Almeno su questo non si era sbagliato.  
   
-Siamo nel 2014, il che significa che lei ha circa 309 anni, se mi dice che è del 1730. Poco fa, le ho detto che viene dal 700,  dettaglio facilmente deducibile dal suo particolare abbigliamento. Inoltre, so che lei è un Guaritore,  (Dottore sarebbe meglio, in quest’epoca) e questo si evince dalle sue mani. Pulite all’inverosimile per uno che sembra essere un popolano. Le unghie sono curate e i calli si limitano ai polpastrelli, segno evidente della raccolta di erbe mediche e l’utilizzo di strumenti di precisione per la chirurgia. I suoi vestiti  e la sua pelle portano i segni evidenti di una vita trascorsa all’aperto, tra i boschi e le foreste, da fuggitivo, probabilmente. Ha le mani e il viso abbronzati, ma non il resto del corpo. Macchie di verde ricoprono i suoi indumenti, strappati in alcuni punti ma rammendati con tratti precisi, tipici di chi pratica Medicina. Sembrano punti di sutura. Non sono stati fatti da qualcun altro, perché gli abiti sarebbero sicuramente puliti in modo migliore, non avrebbe rami impigliati in alcune zone che lei non può vedere, se qualcuno gliel’avesse fatto notare. Dunque, vive da solo. Inoltre, è evidente che lei non sia Umano, ma non reca alcun Marchio sul braccio. Al suo posto vi è una piccola cicatrice sbiadita da scottatura che, a mio parere, si è procurato da solo all’età di sei anni quando ha scoperto quello che era. Inoltre, ha trovato il modo di celare la sua natura, cosa che solo un Guaritore professionista sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Suo padre, probabilmente, e poi lei. Da qui, il resto è di semplice lettura. Ha condotto una vita da fuggitivo, scappando di casa e guadagnandosi da vivere esercitando la professione di Medico, ma sempre ai margini della società. Non ha mai usato il suo vero potenziale perché lo rifiutava (trauma infantile, suppongo) altrimenti sarebbe scappato molto prima, e non a 25 anni, sicuramente non in quest’epoca e sicuramente avrebbe portato la famiglia con sé (sembra terribilmente sentimentale). Qualcosa è andato storto, però, qualcuno l’ha trovata ed è stato costretto ad un “atterraggio di emergenza”. Con grande probabilità, non sa nemmeno come diavolo ha fatto ad arrivare qui, e questo spiega come non abbia tentato minimamente di attaccarmi quando mi ha visto o di riaprire la porta in un tempo diverso. L’unica questione che rimaneva, era l’anno. Gli ultimi due avvistamenti noti di… persone come lei, risalgono al 1726 e al 1730, annotati nei diari di alcuni… simpatici Signori, che ho avuto il “piacere” di poter consultare. La descrizione è molto vaga sull’aspetto esteriore, quindi era l’unica variabile rimasta nell’equazione.-  
   
Lo straniero era sconcertato. Sherlock fu ancora più compiaciuto. Dedusse dalla sua espressione che aveva centrato tutto. La cosa sorprendente fu che tutta la paura che quell’uomo aveva, evaporò all’istante. La sua postura suggeriva fiducia. L’aveva conquistato, oltre il suo timore e la sua innegabile riluttanza a fidarsi del prossimo.  
   
-E’ stato… fantastico! E, sì, ha ragione su tutto.-  
   
Sherlock rimase sorpreso per un attimo. Non per la veridicità della sua deduzione, ovvio. Quella sarebbe stata, senza ombra di dubbio, la serata per eccellenza delle sorprese. Aveva sentito bene? Aveva appena detto  _fantastico?_  
   
-Non è quello che mi dicono di solito.-  
   
-Sarà che nel futuro sono tutti piuttosto scortesi.-  
   
-Anche lei è scortese in effetti. Continua a darmi del lei. Odio ripetermi, se posso evitarlo. Il mio nome è Sherlock Holmes, e sono un Consulente Investigativo, oltre quello che ha appena visto. So che non capirà cosa intendo, ma le spiegazioni le avrà a tempo debito, in un luogo migliore. Ora, prima di andare, può dirmi il suo nome?-  
   
Sapeva ormai che l’avrebbe seguito. Ci era riuscito, l’aveva attratto a sé quasi quanto quel biondo Dottore aveva fatto con lui. Il Guaritore lo guardò, ancora strabiliato. Ed indeciso.  
   
-Va bene, Sherlock. Io sono.. B-bryan, Bryan Cranston…-  
   
Sherlock roteò gli occhi, con un’espressione di sufficienza.  _(“Non sa nemmeno mentire! Come ha fatto a fuggire per tutti quegli anni?”)_  Ma aveva capito o no quel tizio con chi aveva a che fare? Proseguì a parlare, spazientito.  
   
-Per la miseria, il suo VERO nome, Dottore. E si sbrighi, che non abbiamo tutto il giorno!-  
   
-Ma come..? Oh, al diavolo, sono John. John Watson.-  
   
Stavolta aveva detto la verità.  
   
-Bene,  **John** , sei pronto a correre?- disse Sherlock, e aspettò che il suo nuovo compagno lo raggiungesse. Lo vide immobile per un attimo, come pietrificato, ma poi subito gli arrivò al fianco.  
   
-Chissà perché mi sto fidando di te. Dove siamo e dove siamo diretti?- disse il Dottore.  
   
-E’ la cosa più saggia che puoi fare, John. Siamo a Londra e siamo diretti al 221B di Baker Street.- rispose Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, again!!  
> Un paio di precisazioni. Avrete capito che John ha viaggiato nel tempo e si è ritrovato sparato nel futuro. All’epoca della sua partenza, aveva circa 25 anni, di cui gli ultimi cinque passati a vagabondare da solo, fino all’incontro con quel simpatico Signore dell’Aria che altri non è che un antenato di quello attuale… Per questo, se i miei calcoli “matematici” sono esatti, qui dovrebbe avere circa 309 anni XD (Devo dire che li porta egregiamente, non trovate?? ;) )  
> Per quanto riguarda l’abbigliamento, ho cercato immagini di vestiario popolare del 700 e l’ho leggermente rivisitato. Ulteriori informazioni sul gap temporale tra il 1730 e il 2014 verranno fornite nei capitoli successivi, non temete!!  
> Ora passo ai ringraziamenti, che sono sempre doverosi!! Un grazie di cuore a tutte le persone che hanno letto questa storia, l’hanno messa tra le seguite e preferite, e alle meravigliose ragazze che l’hanno commentata e recensita!! Ma un grazie particolare va sempre a lei, Fede, una persona davvero speciale e meravigliosa, che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per il sostegno e l’allegria che mi dona ogni volta che ci sentiamo! Vi esorto a leggere le sue meravigliose storie, (il suo nick è Leoithne) che annoverano la fluffosissima “A Study In Furniture: Dead Objects Tell No Tales” e la bellissima One Shot “Above These City Lights” che mi ha letteralmente fatto sciogliere il cuore. Meritano davvero!!  
> Un abbraccio a tutti voi e al prossimo capitolo!!  
> Ida :D


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

 

John stava inseguendo quell’uomo.  
John stava veramente correndo dietro Sherlock Holmes.  
John stava davvero fidandosi di un tizio incontrato qualche minuto prima, a duecentottanta quattro anni di distanza dalla sua vita precedente, che evidentemente nascondeva la sua natura magica da Signore del Fuoco, che aveva appena quasi-steso un uomo col suo aiuto (“ _Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente?!”_ ) e che aveva capito tutto -tempo, vita, morte e, soprattutto, _miracoli_ \- della sua esistenza con una sola, fugace, rapida ed intensissima occhiata. Nemmeno lui aveva mai avuto quello sguardo, neanche quando controllava con grande attenzione i segni che malattie o Magie lasciavano sul corpo dei suoi pazienti, ne era certo. Era incredibile come ci era riuscito. Era qualcosa di inspiegabile, e nel suo mondo esisteva la Magia. Ma il bello era tutt’altro. Non era certo questo il punto. John gli stava correndo dietro e _non aveva la minima idea del perché lo stesse facendo._ O, almeno, era questo che continuava a ripetersi.  
   
C’era _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di inspiegabile in quello Sherlock Holmes. Qualcosa di incredibilmente forte. Qualcosa di potente, misterioso, _pericoloso_. Avrebbe dovuto averne timore. Eppure non ne aveva, eppure ne era quasi attratto… C’era qualcosa di enormemente rassicurante nella sua persona, nel suo incredibile intelletto, nella sua assurda voce. _Quella voce_. John sussultò quando Sherlock aveva pronunciato il suo nome. Doveva essere stata quella parola a convincerlo definitivamente, oltre a tutto il sensazionale resto. Quel “ **John”** uscito dalle sue labbra, quel suono che l’aveva fatto bloccare per un attimo, immobile, e che gli rimbombava ancora nella testa. “ **John”.** Nelle notti insonni e tormentate, aveva sempre pensato che non avrebbe mai più sentito nessuno rivolgersi a lui con quel nome, che quella piccola e semplice sillaba l’avrebbe solo sentita se rivolta a qualcun altro, che si sarebbe voltato a vuoto verso la fonte di quel suono e non avrebbe mai visto nessuno di familiare, nessun volto amico, nessuno a sorridergli, o anche ad urlargli contro. Semplicemente, non avrebbe visto nessuno. Perché il vero nessuno era divenuto lui _._ E invece si era dovuto fortemente ricredere, nel più inverosimile dei modi. Almeno era assolutamente certo che non avrebbe mai sentito nessuno pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo. Nessun altro al mondo poteva avere una voce come quella, bassa, baritonale, calda, con quel timbro del tutto fuori dal comune. Se voleva celare la sua identità, quella voce lo avrebbe sempre tradito, pensò John. Quella voce era puro Fuoco, di quelli indomabili che facevano piazza pulita di tutto quello che avevano intorno. Di quelli che distruggevano foreste intere e mai si consumavano del tutto. Di quelli che ti scaldavano quando fuori (e dentro l’anima) era tutto gelido e che ti illuminavano le buie e fredde notti insonni invernali. Impossibile non esserne conquistati, se non addirittura scottati.  
   
Ma poi c’era la curiosità. John ne era stato troppo attratto. Perché Sherlock non l’aveva attaccato, quando aveva palesemente capito cos’era, chi era, quando aveva capito che non sarebbe stato in grado di scappare, di aggredirlo o di fare qualsiasi altra cosa? Di sicuro era uno che sapeva individuare i punti deboli altrui e trarli a proprio vantaggio. E, invece, aveva deciso di aiutarlo. Perché? Perché, effettivamente, quello Sherlock lo stava aiutando, John ne era certo. Come era certo che la curiosità avesse avuto la meglio anche su di lui. Ma c’era dell’altro, c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, tanto era fugace ed effimera ma, nonostante tutto, era potente, forte, tanto che era impossibile da non notare. Quella _connessione_. Aveva sentito anche lui quel collegamento innato ed immediato? Quel genere di legame raro che si instaura all’improvviso, con un solo sguardo? Quel legame che sembrava averlo quasi incatenato a quell’uomo dagli abiti strani? Sentiva come se tra loro si fosse instaurato qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome, o un qualunque accenno di significato. Come quando si erano accidentalmente scontrati e Sherlock era diventato quasi incandescente e aveva improvvisamente sprigionato il suo Potere celato. Cosa diamine era accaduto? Ma poi, domanda fondamentale, perché un uomo con un tale potere doveva nasconderlo? Possibile che le Guerre del passato avessero a che fare con la situazione di adesso? Prima che il Marchio di Sherlock brillasse, aveva visto benissimo i segni clinici di qualcosa di enormemente simile alla sua pomata sul suo polso, mentre tentava di capire con chi aveva a che fare. Solo un Guaritore esperto avrebbe potuto riconoscerli, in effetti. Vedere quei presunti segni l’aveva portato ancora di più a fidarsi. Anzi, John si era sentito quasi come lui, come quell’estraneo. Quell’ipotetica idea che aveva avuto, l’aveva fatto sentire vicino a quello sconosciuto. Anche lui dissimulava la sua vera natura. Anche lui era un fuggitivo. Anche quello Sherlock era proprio come John.  
   
Nonostante avesse avuto quei dubbi, il Guaritore li vide svanire dopo il loro fortuito scontro causato da quel malvivente, quando praticamente gli era caduto fra le braccia. Aveva visto chiaramente cosa si nascondeva sul braccio sinistro di quell'uomo dai ricci scuri, aveva visto cosa era accaduto al malcapitato a cui lui stesso aveva poi tirato un pugno in pieno volto. Aveva visto le fiamme ardere in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, quelli che un secondo prima aveva incrociato per un attimo che gli era parso eterno. Non c’erano dubbi, si trovava davanti un Signore Puro, del Fuoco per di più. Non ne aveva mai incontrato uno nel suo tempo. Li conosceva per fama, dai racconti di suo padre, dai racconti di Guerra della gente, tutti discordanti e per niente veritieri. Il parlarne diventò tabù. Dopo gli scontri più violenti, il Governo proibì qualunque riferimento a questi. I Draghi Ribelli. Uomini temerari, combattenti straordinari, immensamente potenti ed eccezionalmente pericolosi. Tentarono di rovesciare il Governo già prima che John stesso nascesse e le loro rivolte furono sempre più sanguinarie. Si batterono sempre spargendo _fuoco e sangue (1). _Per quello che ne sapeva, l’unica scelta saggia da seguire era la fuga. Sarebbe dovuto fuggire, avrebbe dovuto tentare un’altra sparizione fortunosa come la precedente, avrebbe dovuto fare qualunque cosa, tranne quella che stava facendo in quel momento.  
   
Fidarsi.  
   
Fidarsi di lui. Fidarsi di quegli occhi freddi che celavano un ardente potere. E invece no. Si era lasciato incantare da quelle fiamme che ora scivolavano silenziose e risolute tra le deserte e stranissime vie di quella nuova Londra. Doveva seguirle. Voleva seguirle. Voleva seguire Sherlock e scoprire perché celava la sua natura, cosa era successo durante tutti quegli anni, voleva sapere cosa diavolo aveva preso in mano un momento prima di scappare su cui aveva mosso i pollici alla velocità della luce. Voleva sapere in che razza di guaio si era cacciato, e Sherlock sembrava l’uomo delle risposte. E voleva scoprire lui. Voleva sapere chi era davvero quello Sherlock Holmes. Per un attimo, pensò seriamente di essere diventato matto.  
   
Era talmente impegnato a pensare che nemmeno si rese quasi conto di cosa lo attorniava. Le strade che Sherlock sceglieva di percorrere erano tutte completamente deserte. E meno male. Il suo abbigliamento, a giudicare da quello del suo _compagno di fuga,_ era a dir poco inappropriato. Tutto intorno a John suonava strano, dai grandi pali che sembravano fatti di ferro con in cima delle strane palline di vetro che si illuminavano di una luce aranciata, alle porte e le finestre che si affacciavano sui vicoli, che non erano di semplice legno e ferro, come una volta, ma erano fatte talvolta di un qualche metallo, talvolta di legni dipinto con un colore inusuale, come rosso o blu. Le mura delle case erano fatte di mattoni ordinati, e non di pietra o legno come le abitazioni popolari che era abituato a vedere. Cartelli strani dai colori brillanti, con frecce e linee disegnate sopra, sovrastavano alcuni pali di metallo grigio chiaro. John non capiva proprio a cosa potessero mai riferirsi. Ma non erano solo la vista ad essere assalita da innumerevoli questioni. Anche l’udito era attratto da stranissimi suoni mai sentiti prima, più forti degli squilli di tromba e più fastidiosi dello stridio delle ruote dei carri sul terreno. Era tutto così nuovo e strano. Eppure era così _affascinante._  
   
-Stai zitto!- disse Sherlock all’improvviso, svoltando un angolo e fermandosi per un momento. John si fermò a pochi passi da lui, sconcertato.  
   
-Non ho detto null…-  
   
-Stai pensando, è noioso. Riesco a sentire le tue rotelle girare all’impazzata. Non posso risponderti ora. Dobbiamo arrivare a casa mia e per raggiungerla prendere un mezzo di trasporto. Rimarrai ovviamente sconvolto, ma trattieni il tuo stupore più che puoi. Quella che vedrai è un’ _automobile,_ o auto _._ La sua invenzione non può essere attribuita ad una data precisa, dato che la sua costruzione si è basata su modelli concepiti in precedenza, ma comunque si è affermata su larga scala a partire dal diciannovesimo secolo. Ora rappresenta il principale mezzo di trasporto con cui le persone -Umane e non- ricoprono grandi distanze in breve tempo. Una sorta di carrozze ad alta velocità. Inoltre, come ti sarai accorto, ho deliberatamente evitato zone frequentate a causa del tuo… inusuale abbigliamento. Perciò...-  
   
Si interruppe e, sempre guardandosi intorno, incominciò a sbottonare quella specie di giacca scura lunga che aveva addosso, e se la tolse con un rapido e fluido movimento. John non ebbe tempo di pensare a niente. Stava lì a fissarlo, il cervello pieno di domande e informazioni assurde e adesso si ritrovava quest’uomo davanti che si stava praticamente cominciando a spogliare. Arrossì leggermente, ma Sherlock sembrò non accorgersene. O non gli diede peso. Il Consulente si tolse anche una sciarpa blu dal collo e, insieme alla giacca, li porse a John, ancora imbambolato. Al di sotto degli abiti di cui si era appena liberato, il bruno indossava dei  vestiti che fecero rimanere John ancora più perplesso. Erano strani per lui, eppure capiva che dovevano sicuramente essere molto eleganti. Sherlock indossava una giacca nera con pantalone in tinta e, sotto la giacca, una stretta camicia viola. Il colore era a dir poco inusuale.  
   
 -Indossali. Questo- indicò la giacca scura.- è un cappotto. E’ abbastanza lungo da coprirti tutto e la sciarpa farà il resto. Ora, John, seguimi. E, ricorda, le risposte importanti a tempo debito. Contieniti.-  
   
-Ti ringrazio.- disse John, annuendo. Prese gli indumenti e se li infilò. Profumavano vagamente di tabacco e cannella. “ _Farò del mio meglio”_ pensò.  
   
-Ne sono sicuro.- rispose Sherlock.  
   
John rimase oltremodo sbalordito. Che i Signori del Fuoco avessero il potere di leggere nel pensiero? Come se non bastasse, Sherlock lo rispose, di nuovo.  
   
-No, nessuna Legilimanzia(2), solo… ti si legge tutto in faccia, John. Andiamo.-  
   
-Incredibile.- disse John sottovoce. Poté giurare di vedere il Consulente sorridere, prima di incamminarsi verso quella che pareva la via principale.  
   
John lo seguì, quasi fosse la sua ombra. Giunti alla fine della strada, lo spettacolo che si parò dinanzi ai suoi occhi era a dir poco strabiliante. Dovevano essere quelle le _cose_ di cui Sherlock aveva parlato. Le _automobili._ Effettivamente, fu davvero difficile per John contenersi. Non sapeva nemmeno come descriverle. Avevano una forma strana, sempre diversa. A quanto pareva, ci dovevano essere diversi modelli. Anche i colori erano diversi, dalle varie tonalità di grigio metallico al nero, dal bianco a colori decisamente più strani. C’erano dei vetri ai lati e davanti, sicuramente per permettere una corretta visuale per chi le portava. Delle luci spuntavano dalle due estremità, alcune gialle e altre rosse. Si muovevano ad una velocità incredibile, su delle ruote che John non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di cosa fossero fatte. Come diavolo si muovevano, se non c’era nulla a trascinarle? E quante persone ci entravano? Come erano all’interno? Quel luogo lo affascinava sempre di più. Gli pareva passata un’eternità da quando aveva varcato quella porta. John si fermò appena dietro Sherlock, che si sporse verso la strada, allungando un braccio verso l'alto, come in segno di saluto. Quasi subito, una di quelle auto, con una strana etichetta luminosa in cima che portava l’effige “TAXI”, si fermò giusti davanti a lui. John non sapeva cosa fare. Sherlock aprì la porta di quella strana scatola magica con le ruote. Prima che potesse pensare cosa fare, improvvisamente, il bruno avvicinò il viso all’orecchio di John e gli disse in un sussurro:  
   
-Sali come se fosse una carrozza ad altezza d’uomo.- Si scostò da lui. -Dopo di te.-  
   
John, il cui volto aveva assunto una leggera sfumatura di rosso, entrò, facendo attenzione a non sbattere la testa e tentando di non sembrare esageratamente impacciato, e non solo perché non aveva idea di dove si stava per sedere. Una volta entrato dentro, non poté che essere sempre più stupito. C'erano dei sedili di quella che sembrava pelle di colore scuro e davanti a lui c'era quello che doveva essere il "cocchiere" con le mani poggiate su una specie di cerchio. Ripresosi dallo shock iniziale, fece spazio a Sherlock e lo guardò entrare e prendere posto accanto a lui.  
   
-221b Baker Street.- disse al cocchiere, o come diavolo doveva mai chiamarsi. Un'altra domanda da porre a Sherlock. Un'altra delle ultime ventimila. Per evitare argomenti palesemente compromettenti, John pensò all'unico dettaglio che poteva essere espresso anche a voce alta.  
   
-Hai detto che sei un Consulente Investigativo. Cosa diamine vuol dire? Di cosa ti occupi?-  
   
Sherlock parve per un attimo leggermente sorpreso.  
   
-Risolvo crimini che la Polizia (l'esercito dei buoni che ha il compito di far rispettare le leggi, per intenderci) non sa come districare. Quando non sanno a chi rivolgersi, chiamano me.-  
   
-Quindi sei una… specie di... investigatore?- chiese, titubante.  
   
-Più o meno. Uso la scienza della deduzione, ossia l’atto o il processo tramite il quale si perviene a una conclusione mediante ragionamento. La mia mente riesce a vedere cose che gli altri semplicemente ignorano. Perché sono idioti.-  
   
-Non so se mi hai appena dato dell'idiota, ma comunque... è sbalorditivo!-  
   
Stavolta John non poteva sbagliarsi. Sherlock aveva davvero assunto un'espressione sorpresa, prima di tornare a guardare a quello strano aggeggio luminoso _("Ma qui brilla tutto?!")_ con tanti bottoni che aveva tra le mani. Il silenzio cadde fra loro e John, divorato dalla curiosità e dalle mille domande che gli vorticavano nella mente, si perse fra i suoi pensieri.  
   
   
Nemmeno mezz’ora prima stava fuggendo via da un destino nefasto, da un Signore dell'Aria che l'avrebbe torturato fino alla morte, da una vita segnata da disperazione e solitudine. Nemmeno mezz'ora prima aveva aperto una porta che l'aveva condotto lì. Tutto questo era semplicemente assurdo. L’immensa portata di quello che gli era accaduto, gli piombò improvvisamente addosso.  
   
Aveva viaggiato nel tempo.  
   
Non sapeva come, ma ce l’aveva fatta. Il potere represso dentro di lui doveva aver fatto tutto al suo posto. Non aveva nessuna idea nemmeno del perché la magia dentro di sé avesse scelto proprio quel momento per fuoriuscire, ma sapeva che ora, in quello squarcio sconosciuto di tempo, era davvero _vivo._ Dopo anni ed anni di apatia e immobilità, finalmente riusciva a sentirlo _. Il sangue._ John sentiva il suo sangue scorrere fluido e pulsante nelle sue vene, nel suo corpo, in tutto il suo essere. Riusciva a sentirlo passare in ogni punto del suo addome, del suo torace, dei suoi arti, pompato con costanza dal suo cuore, finalmente attivo _._ Proprio lui, che credeva che davanti a quella porta avrebbe assaggiato gli ultimi momenti di una vita che, pur non potendosi considerare tale, era pur sempre ancora libera. Pensava che avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua esistenza in celle e sotterranei bui, che avrebbe dovuto pregare quel meschino Signore di ucciderlo pur di non essere ancora torturato.  E, invece, non era accaduto nulla di tutto questo.  
   
Aveva viaggiato nel tempo.  
   
Se lo ripeteva e lo ripensava a raffica.  
   
Aveva. Viaggiato. Nel. Tempo.  
   
Come diavolo aveva fatto? Se Harry fosse stata con lui… Harry. Il suo improvviso ricordo assalì John, come un fendente letale diretto senza indugio alcuno a quel cuore appena risvegliato. Non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi cari. Mai più. Certo, aveva già preso questa scelta cinque anni prima abbandonando la sua famiglia per donarle una prospettiva di vita migliore, ma, in fondo, sapeva che c'erano, che erano lì, da qualche parte e che, magari, a volte lo pensavano o lo nominavano. Invece,  ora, non c'erano. Non erano più. Li aveva perduti per sempre. Non li avrebbe mai più visti. Se solo avesse imparato ad usare quel suo potere, invece di reprimerlo. Se solo non fosse stato così ottuso e stupido! Li avrebbe portati con sé, verso un futuro migliore, verso una immensa speranza. Non li avrebbe messi in pericolo, non avrebbe tenuto per la loro incolumità, non sarebbe mai stato solo.  
   
(“ _Ma non lo sei.”)_ Era vero. Non lo era. Non era solo. C’era quell'individuo dai ricci neri e gli occhi di ghiaccio con lui. C’era quella Fiamma che ardeva in silenzio. C’era Sherlock. E John, stranamente, si sentì a _casa._  
   
-John, è la nostra fermata.-  
   
La voce di Sherlock lo portò alla realtà. John lo guardò, gli occhi piegati in un’espressione leggermente apprensiva, ancora intontito dalla sua realizzazione improvvisa. Scosse il capo e subito lo seguì fuori da quell’arnese fantastico. Si ritrovò di fronte ad una porta di legno dipinta di scuro, con i numeri 221 e la lettera “B” di quello che sembrava ottone quasi in cima, una maniglia lavorata poggiata obliquamente subito al di sotto. Sherlock inserì la chiave nella toppa e spalancò la porta, facendogli segno di entrare. Nemmeno il tempo che entrambi varcassero la soglia, che una voce li raggiunse, leggermente stridula e dal tono sensibilmente preoccupato.  
   
-Sherlock, caro, sei tu? Possibile che ogni notte fai sempre più tardi?-  
   
John vide Sherlock alzare gli occhi al cielo, in un’espressione di spazientita sufficienza, appena prima che una donna anziana facesse la sua comparsa. L’abbigliamento e l’aspetto fecero rimanere John completamente sconvolto. Non vi era nessuna traccia di una lunga e appariscente capigliatura, nessun abito ampio e vistoso, nessuna camiciola bianca dalle larghe maniche. I capelli erano corti e mossi, gli abiti stretti ed inusuali, coperti nella parte inferiore da un grembiule. Il lieve sorriso apprensivo di quella donna ne fece spuntare uno di riflesso anche sul volto del Guaritore. Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, quella signora parve felicemente sorpresa.  
   
-Mrs Hudson, quante volte le devo ripetere che non deve preoccuparsi?-  
   
La lamentela di Sherlock si perse nell’aria. Madame Hudson (come John aveva capito che si chiamasse), sgranò ancora di più gli occhi, il sorriso ancora più ampio. Il Guaritore vide puntare il dito contro la sua figura. Senza pensare a nulla, automaticamente John chinò il capo in un leggero inchino e porse la sua mano sinistra verso la donna, in segno di saluto.  
   
-Madame Hudson, il mio nome è John Watson, lieto di servirla.-  
   
Il silenzio che ne seguì fece alzare a John lo sguardo. Madame Hudson era sorpresa ma deliziata.  
   
-Via, via, mi vuole far arrossire? Che gentiluomo! Non ne esistono più così di questi tempi! Mi chiami pure signora.-  
   
Prima che potesse fare altro, John sentì una mano sotto il mento, delicata ma risoluta, che faceva forza verso l’alto. Era Sherlock. Sentì le sue orecchie diventare improvvisamente calde. Perché Sherlock si stava comportando così? Che stupido, era ovvio! Dannazione! Aveva sicuramente fatto qualcosa di sbagliato! Perché non ci aveva pensato? Subito si lasciò guidare dalla mano del bruno e risollevò il capo.  
   
-Sherlock! Non essere scortese col tuo…-  
   
-Amico.-  
   
 _(“Amico. Amico?”)_  
   
-Amico?-  
   
-Amico. E coinquilino. Non le creerà problemi.-  
   
 _(“Coinqui…che?”)_  
   
-Coinquilino?-  
   
-Coinquilino. Da oggi abiterà con me e prenderà la camera di sopra.-  
   
 _(“Abiterò con…lui? Nella camera di sopra?”)_  
   
-Di sopra?-  
   
-Sì, Sig. Hudson, sa che non amo ripetermi e questa è già la quarta domanda inutile della serata.-  
   
-Oh, se va bene per te, va bene anche per me, caro! Benvenuto, Sig. Watson-  
   
-Lo chiami pure John.-  
   
-Non parlare per lui, Sherlock! Credo che sappia parlare anche meglio di te. Buonanotte cari!- replicò la donna, facendo cenno d’intesa verso John, che si limitò a sorriderle, mentre Madame Hudson tornava ai suoi alloggi. Ormai aveva quasi paura di fare qualche altro movimento inopportuno. Prima che riuscisse a chiedere una qualsivoglia spiegazione, Sherlock lo fulminò con uno sguardo e John capì in un lampo. (“ _Le chiacchiere di sopra”)._ Il bruno gli indicò le scale.  
   
-Seguimi.- disse.  
   
John gli andò dietro come un’ombra, attento a tutto quello che gli stava intorno. In cima alla scalinata, vide Sherlock aprire un’ulteriore porta e lo seguì all’interno. Lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti era incredibile. Non sapeva dove guardare. C’erano mille e mille… _cose_ poggiate dappertutto. Tantissimi libri, fogli e carte sparsi in ogni dove. Per terra, sui tavolini, addirittura appesi ai muri, insieme a dei quadri che John trovò davvero strani. Uno raffigurava un cranio umano. E c’era anche un teschio poggiato sul camino. Per un attimo, il Guaritore pensò se avesse fatto la scelta giusta a seguire quello Sherlock, ora svanito nel nulla dietro l’ennesima porta. John si aggirò per la stanza, prendendo mentalmente nota di tutte le cose a cui non sapeva attribuire un nome. La luce proveniva non da candele, ma bensì da un aggeggio posto sul soffitto al centro della camera e da alcuni oggetti che potevano anche sembrare alti candelabri, ma senza alcuna traccia di fiamme o simili. Due poltrone diverse per colore e forma stavano giusto davanti al camino, ed erano la cosa più normale che John sapesse individuare. C’erano troppe, troppe cose di cui voleva sapere almeno il nome. Si avvicinò a quella che sembrava una poltrona di pelle nera per minimo tre persone, attratto dalla vista di un oggetto poggiato su di esso. Era uno strumento musicale che aveva avuto l’occasione di sentire solo una volta in una fiera di un paesino di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome. Quel suono così dolce. Riusciva quasi a sentirlo ancora. Sfiorò con le dita il legno pregiato di quell’arnese, quasi come se avesse paura di scalfirlo solo con una pressione maggiore. Suo padre gli aveva detto che era un violino. Suo padre…  
   
-Spero che non ti dia fastidio il suono del violino, sempre che tu abbia avuto la fortuna di ascoltarlo.-  
   
John sussultò nell’udire la voce di Sherlock, preso completamente alla sprovvista. Non l’aveva affatto sentito. Quell’uomo era silenzioso come un gatto. Stava accanto alla poltrona rossa, con un fagotto di quella che sembrava lana in mano.  
   
-Non, non mi infastidisce. Anzi, lo trovo delizioso.-  
   
Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. Certe volte, davanti a quegli occhi, John si sentiva più trasparente dell’acqua. Lo vide poggiare quelli che sembravano degli abiti sulla seduta.  
   
-Bene, perché quando penso di solito suono. Anche di notte. E non parlo per giorni.-  
   
-Io non parlo da anni.- gli rispose, con un mezzo sorriso.  
   
Anche Sherlock ne accennò uno. Subito tornò serio.  
   
-So che hai molte domande. Fatti spiegare prima le cose basilari. La luce, come avrai notato, non proviene da candele o qualsiasi fonte generata dal fuoco, ma dalle _lampadine_ , dei bulbi di vetro con all’interno un filo di metallo che diventa incandescente al passaggio della _corrente elettrica_ e le rende luminose. Ora, spiegare la corrente elettrica in termini elementari non è esattamente semplice, ma ti basti sapere che è come un flusso di fiamme che attraversa dei sottilissimi cavi metallici e fornisce l’energia, e quindi la forza, per far accendere questi oggetti. Grazie ad essa, utilizziamo tantissimi strumenti.-  
   
Cominciò ad indicare una serie di oggetti e a spiegarne in breve le funzioni. Dalle _lampade_ (che illuminavano l’ambiente con quelle lampadine) alla _radio_ (da cui uscivano le voci delle persone senza nessuno dentro grazie a qualcosa che John non aveva ben afferrato, una specie di onde del suono che viaggiavano invisibili nell’aria) _,_ dal _computer_ (una scatola con uno _schermo_ di vetro su cui passavano notizie e informazioni su qualsiasi cosa e su cui potevi anche scrivere qualsiasi cosa, senza usare penne, carte o inchiostro) e _al_ _cellulare_ (quello stranissimo arnese che John gli aveva visto usare prima e che, a quanto pareva _,_ serviva per parlare a distanza con altre persone, sia vocalmente che scrivendo), dal _fornello_ (un fuoco per cucinare che si accendeva a comando) al _frigorifero_ (una specie di mobile freddo all’interno per conservare i cibi a lungo). Mentre Sherlock descriveva, passava in rassegna tutti gli oggetti, mostrandogli come funzionavano. John era a dir poco incantato, come da una sovrannaturale melodia. Quando fu il turno del frigorifero, il Guaritore rimase leggermente sconvolto. Una testa. C’era una testa umana, tranciata di netto e in evidente stato di decomposizione, rallentata solo dal freddo generato in quell’affare. John non poté trattenersi.  
   
-E’ una testa. Una testa umana. Dove conservate il cibo.- Si fermò un attimo. -Mangiate le teste?-  
   
Sherlock lo guardò come se il maniaco fosse lui.  
   
-Non essere assurdo, John! Ci saremmo evoluti per diventare cannibali? E’ per un esperimento che sto conducendo.-  
   
-Un… esperimento.- balbettò John.  
   
Quell’uomo era folle. Ma proprio folle senza speranza. Era per quello che l’aveva portato lì? Voleva farne il suo esperimento? Voleva tagliarlo in tanti pezzi e conservarlo in quel… frigorifero? No. Era semplicemente impossibile. Tutto intorno a lui gridava di non fidarsi, di scappare, di provare timore. E John le sentiva, sentiva quelle grida nella sua testa. Ma, per qualche assurda ragione, non riusciva a provare paura. Se anche fosse scappato, dove sarebbe andato? Chi l’avrebbe aiutato? Chi si sarebbe offerto di scortarlo in casa propria di punto in bianco per proteggerlo dal resto del mondo? Come se non fosse già abbastanza, Sherlock indovinò di nuovo i suoi pensieri, come se li stesse leggendo su un foglio di pergamena.  
   
-John, non ho nessuna intenzione di chiuderti nel mio frigorifero. Ti preferisco vivo e, soprattutto, libero. Non ti nascondo che sono interessato alla tua natura, ma ti posso assicurare che mai ti farei del male. So cosa vuol dire nascondersi. Te ne sarai accorto. In più, ti fidi di me, quindi continua a farlo. Non sarò certo la compagnia migliore del mondo, ma di sicuro so esattamente come fare per passare inosservato. Analizzando la situazione dal tuo punto di vista, rimanere qui rappresenta la scelta più saggia.-  
   
John si ritrovò a sorridere. In effetti, Sherlock aveva ragione. Si chiese se mai Sherlock, nella sua vita, avesse avuto torto.  
   
-E’ davvero inquietante come tu riesca a capir quello che penso. Sicuro che non leggi nella mente?-  
   
-Sicuro. Leggo solo il tuo viso.- l’espressione dell’Investigatore era indecifrabile, ma gli occhi sembravano illuminati da una strana luce. -Puoi togliere il cappotto ed indossare questi.-  
   
Gli porse gli indumenti che aveva precedentemente lasciato sulla poltrona rossa e lo invitò ad entrare in una piccola stanza che Sherlock aveva chiamato _bagno_ in cui, a detta sua, le persone si lavavano, cambiavano ed espletavano i loro bisogni corporei. Dopo aver sentito una spiegazione su _acqua corrente, docce_ e _lavandini,_ dopo aver capito il corretto funzionamento di un _rubinetto,_ dopo aver compreso come diamine funzionasse la _tazza del water_  e il corrispettivo _scarico,_ dopo l’imbarazzante momento in cui Sherlock (che, al contrario suo, non sembrava affatto imbarazzato) aveva mostrato a John quei… cosi… minuscoli chiamati _slip_ che si indossavano sotto i pantaloni, il Guaritore rimase solo nel bagno per lavarsi ed indossare la sua nuova vita. La voce di Sherlock, ovattata dalla porta chiusa, lo raggiunse un attimo prima che potesse togliersi la camicia bianca.  
   
-Se hai bisogno di una mano, sono qui fuori.-  
   
John si sentì avvampare e vide il suo volto assumere una considerevole sfumatura rossastra nel riflesso dello specchio. Evitò di rispondere, imbarazzato. Non sapeva spiegarsi come quell’uomo potesse scaldarlo anche senza fare assolutamente nulla. Una volta cambiato, si concesse un’ultima occhiata e realizzò che del vecchio John, il popolano Guaritore del 1705, ormai, non rimaneva più nulla, se non la sua persona. Nonostante non sapesse cosa lo aspettava, nonostante ancora non avesse la minima idea di cosa fosse accaduto tra l’anno della sua partenza e l’epoca del suo arrivo, nonostante fosse completamente estraneo a tutto quello che lo circondava, John si sentì _vivo,_ nel posto e nel momento giusto. Si sentì a _casa,_ per la seconda volta in quella giornata. E il merito non poteva che essere attribuito a quel mistero vivente che lo aspettava con tutte le risposte che gli avrebbe dato senza nemmeno fare una domanda.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  (1): _Motto dei Targaryen, tributo a George R. R. Martin e alla sua Daenerys, personaggio principale di “A Song of Ice and Fire”. Scusatemi, non ho resistito! Tra draghi e fiamme non potevo non nominarla!_  
>  _(2)_ _: Arte magica presa dal mondo di Harry Potter_. _E’ una particolare tipo di magia che rende possibile ad un mago leggere nella mente di un altro le sue intenzioni o il corso dei suoi pensieri (ma voi Potterhead lo sapete già)._  
>     
>  **Ed eccomi qui.**  
>  **Come avrete notato, questo capitolo è dal POV di John. Nella mia mente malata, ho deciso di alternare i POV tra Sherlock e John ad ogni chapter e spero di riuscire sempre a farlo. Mi scuso del fatto che non sono riuscita ad inserire la storia fra il 1730 e il 2014, ma ne sarebbe uscito qualcosa di infinito. Nel prossimo non mancherà. Sorry!**  
>  **Ma bando alle ciance, esprimete tanto affetto a John che, poverino, ha dovuto imparare tremila cose in nemmeno mezza giornata ed è riuscito a uscirne indenne (forse solo con una “leggera” emicrania…), a differenza mia, che ho imparato anche quando sono nati i cappotti e i divani!**  
>  **A tal proposito, voglio ringraziare a D I S M I S U R A la mia dolcissima amica e compagna di avventure Leoithne (/Fede <3) che ha ascoltato passo passo ogni sclero e mi ha aiutato in quest’impresa folle di termini ed oggetti che nel 700 non erano nemmeno concepiti nella mente dei più fantasiosi inventori. I grazie e l’affetto per te non saranno mai abbastanza, soprattutto se poi sei così fantastica da sostenermi tra le lacrime per TRF e gli svenimenti per PE!! Ti adoro troppo! <3**  
>  **I grazie vanno anche a chi ha saputo (molto) pazientemente attendere e che leggerà questa follia, che lascerà una recensione o che semplicemente darà un’occhiata! Grazie a tutti voi!!**  
>  **Un abbraccio e alla prossima,**  
>  **Ida :D**  
> 


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

 

Sherlock Holmes era in attesa, seduto sulla sua poltrona nera, le mani giunte sotto il mento, gli occhi chiusi, nella sua classica posa contemplativa che poteva sembrare una muta preghiera. Attendeva e pensava. Attendeva e analizzava.

   
John Watson.  
   
John. Un nome così comune per un individuo così raro. Un personaggio alquanto _curioso._ Non esisteva termine più appropriato per la sua persona. Di sicuro rappresentava il caso più interessante su cui avesse mai messo gli occhi. Anche più del triplice omicidio con porte bloccate dall’interno in una villa abitata da più di venti persone. Immensamente più importante dell’inseguimento che casualmente li aveva fatti incontrare. Estremamente affascinante per la sua natura.  
   
Un Signore del Tempo.  
   
Non aveva mai soppesato l’idea di poterne incontrare uno. Nella sua mente, le situazioni improbabili divenivano chiare e lampanti solo quando se ne presentava l’occasione, solo quando erano necessarie, ma comunque non venivano mai scartate a priori. _(“Se si esclude l'impossibile ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, è pur sempre possibile”)_. La remota possibilità che incontrasse un Signore del Tempo era fra queste, un avvenimento immensamente raro e di una portata significativa considerevole. Ovviamente, non si era mai soffermato a ricreare un ipotetico incontro solo con la mente, perché sarebbe stato oltremodo inutile. Ma ora questo incontro era avvenuto, a scapito di ogni improbabilità. Non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire un’occasione simile, non poteva permettersi di lasciare che quell’inverosimile circostanza fluisse via senza essere colta. Inoltre, voleva scoprire le sfaccettature di John, perché sembrava averne molte.  
   
Un Guaritore.  
   
Un Dottore, in questo tempo. Abile, a giudicare da come fosse riuscito a mantenersi, in un’epoca come la sua, solo ed esclusivamente del suo lavoro. Capace e intelligente, se contava sul fatto che fosse riuscito a ricreare e perfezionare quella che sembrava la versione originale dell’illegale Brand-Defense, la crema rimuovi-Marchio che anch’egli utilizzava, ricreata e riveduta da lui stesso sulla base di antiche miscele. Ma quel John riusciva ad essere ancora altro.  
   
Un fuggitivo.  
   
Sherlock voleva avere la conferma dei suoi dubbi. Aveva già la certezza su chi lo stesse inseguendo, ma aveva bisogno di prove concrete. Nei suoi studi sui Signori del Tempo, approfonditi sui diari segreti dei Signori Puri dell’Aria (trafugati sotto lo sguardo non troppo attento di suo fratello), Sherlock aveva letto della sparizione di John. Sapeva da chi e da che cosa era riuscito a fuggire, ma doveva averne la certezza scientifica. Ora aveva un testimone da un passato remoto che poteva aiutarlo nella sua ricerca primaria, lo studio perpetuo che occupava la sua mente da sempre, oltre ai casi che seguiva. _Aiutarlo_. Sì, perché Sherlock sapeva che John l’avrebbe aiutato, per via della sua natura. Non quella magica, però.  
   
Un combattente. Un soldato.  
   
John ce l’aveva scritto sul volto, nella postura, nella fermezza del suo sguardo. Sherlock aveva letto il suo animo. Non che fosse particolarmente difficile. Era molto più dell’uomo che voleva e che credeva di essere. Forte. Risoluto. Leale. Coraggioso. Istintivo. Ricolmo di un immenso senso etico. Gliel’aveva dimostrato quando aveva colpito quello sciocco assassino. Gliel’aveva confermato quando l’aveva seguito, senza quasi opporre resistenza alcuna. Gli aveva dato prova di una fedeltà innata in un momento per lui terribilmente sfavorevole. Era un comportamento _affascinante._ Nessuno aveva mai trovato “fantastico” quello che faceva. Nessuno ne era mai rimasto a bocca aperta. John, invece, paradossalmente sì. Si era fidato e affidato a lui, rassicurato dalla sua conoscenza e dal suo modo di fare, atteggiamento che chiunque avrebbe boicottato ed insultato. Quel John, invece, nonostante venisse da un passato lontano, nonostante vivesse in una condizione vitale antiquata, nonostante avesse sicuramente subito perdite e traumi, lo aveva trovato “fantastico”. Come se non bastasse, aveva fatto intuire a Sherlock anche uno strato più profondo, celato sotto l’armatura da guerriero e legato alla natura stessa del suo “essere soldato”. L’attrazione per il pericolo. Sì, perché John Watson era anche questo, un malato d’azione tremendamente represso, non solo nel Potere, ma anche nell’anima. E, per di più, era solo.  
   
Solo. _Solo._  
   
 _(“Non più.”)_ pensò il C.I., un attimo prima che sentisse la voce di John come se provenisse da lontano. Aprì gli occhi e se lo ritrovò praticamente di fronte. Aveva indossato gli abiti che gli aveva dato nella maniera corretta e sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, nonostante l'atteggiamento un po' goffo e insicuro.  
   
-...perfetto idiota con questi abiti. È normale che calzino così stretti?-  
   
Sherlock lo osservò meglio. Certo, il maglione beige gli andava lievemente aderente sulle spalle e torace ed i jeans erano un po' troppo lunghi per la sua statura, ma, nel complesso, il risultato era piuttosto gradevole alla vista. Sicuramente stavano meglio a John che a lui. Erano adatti alla sua persona.  
   
-Non possiedo altro della tua misura, spiacente. Mi sono serviti per un'investigazione in cui mi sono dovuto infiltrare e travestire da professore.-  
   
-In effetti, in questi.... jeans, giusto? In questi jeans potrebbe entrarci un gigante.-  
   
-Non dire assurdità.- Disse a John e gli indicó la poltrona rossa dietro le sue spalle. -Siediti, John.-  
   
Il Dottore obbedì, lo sguardo che virò velocemente dal rilassato al serio. ("Attesa. Curiosità. Leggero timore.") Il suo atteggiamento era sempre più interessante. Riusciva a passare da uno stato di momentanea quiete, sia fisica ("Spalle rilassate, braccia abbandonate sui fianchi, espressione rilassata.") che mentale ("Accettazione rapida della situazione. Euforia verso il nuovo. Volontà di conoscenza."), ad uno stato di seria attenzione, la postura rigida, gli arti superiori conserti, lo sguardo vigile. Sherlock ora era il fulcro di tutto il suo interesse. Si accorse che tratteneva a stento le domande, ma c'era sicuramente una che gli premeva più delle altre. Lo vide lottare con se stesso per un attimo, impegnato in una guerra mentale di facile lettura. Sapeva cosa stava per chiedergli. Voleva sapere il suo destino, cosa lui stesso gli avrebbe riservato, ed era      pronto a qualsiasi risposta. Vide John fare un respiro profondo. Decise che poteva concedergli quella domanda, come anche la risposta.  
   
-Da chi stavo fuggendo? Voglio dire, so chi era quell'Uomo, ma sono certo che tu ne sai più di me.-  
   
Sherlock rimase quasi spiazzato. Era quasi certo che, per John, il futuro prossimo fosse più importante ed impellente da conoscere, piuttosto che un passato ormai completamente archiviato e lasciato dietro una porta chiusa. Possibile che il Guaritore avesse già compreso il filo conduttore fra il tempo ormai trascorso e il presente? Sherlock riuscì a mantenere un'espressione più neutra possibile.  
   
-Stavi fuggendo dal Signore dell'Aria. Te ne sarai reso conto dalla Maschera Bianca che indossava, insieme al tipico abbigliamento formale che comprendeva inserti bianchi e dorati. Mi complimento del fatto che tu sia riuscito a fuggire. L'uomo che hai avuto di fronte è stato uno dei più crudeli e potenti detentori di quel Potere. L'attuale Signore Puro dell'Aria è il suo più diretto discendente, e non ha di certo ereditato solo le sue abilità.-  
   
-Il Signore del tuo tempo è... suo figlio?-  
   
-Esattamente.-  
   
-Come è possibile? Voglio dire, ho fatto un salto di 284 anni! Non è umanamente possibile che sia ancora in vita! E poi, come fai a sapere con certezza che sia suo figlio? Le loro identità sono oscure!-  
   
Sherlock guardò John con sufficienza. Quell'uomo passava dall'essere incredibilmente sorprendente all'essere sorprendentemente ottuso.  
   
-Come ti ho già detto precedentemente, ho avuto accesso a dei diari privati di questi Signori. Secondo te, perché ti dava la caccia? Sei tu quello che ha 309 anni con l'aspetto di un venticinquenne, io mi limito a cacciare fiamme e scaldare l'ambiente.-  
   
Sherlock l'aveva detto apposta. Voleva generare sorpresa ed interesse. Voleva metterlo a suo agio, ammettendo di essere quello che sapeva che John avesse intuito. Voleva renderlo partecipe in modo che potesse aprirsi di più. L'effetto voluto riuscì alla perfezione. John lo stava osservando con uno sguardo brillante e acceso di coinvolgimento. Fu proprio lui ad interrompere il silenzio di quella studiata pausa.  
   
-Dunque, è vero. Sei un H-Dragon, non è così?-  
   
-Ti prego, non usare quel termine! Vedi forse delle ali o zanne da qualche parte?-  
   
-No, in effetti.- Sherlock notò il suo imbarazzo. John aveva abbassato il volto, fissando per un attimo il pavimento. Poi, i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo. Il Dottore mostrava un leggero sorriso. –Non mi hai risposto, però.-  
   
-Ce n’è davvero bisogno? Ne hai avuto una prova lampante e concreta. In più, te l’ho appena ammesso. La tua domanda è retorica.-  
   
-Continui a non rispondere.-  
   
-Sai essere fastidiosamente testardo.- Sherlock era lievemente seccato dal suo comportamento, ma molto divertito. Decise che poteva concedergli una risposta. –Sì, sono Marchiato del Fuoco.- disse, sottolineando le ultime parole. –L’ultimo esistente.- Aggiunse. Attese la reazione di John, che non tardò ad arrivare. Stupore, subito seguito da uno sguardo diverso. Se doveva in qualche modo sembrare spaventato, non lo era per niente. Anzi. Quanto poteva essere sorprendente?  
   
-L’ultimo? Anche tu? Vuoi dire che ci sono state altre Guerre? Siete stati tutti sconfitti? E le rivolte? Come diavolo sono finite? Se devi nasconderti, vuol dire che avete perso, giusto? Ma cosa diamine è successo in tutti questi anni?-  
Per la prima volta dal loro incontro, Sherlock vide John sopraffatto dalle domande. In effetti, aspettava questa reazione da un momento all’altro e aveva fatto di tutto per scatenarla.  
   
-Mettiti comodo, John. Questi ultimi trecento anni non sono stati affatto una passeggiata. Partirò con alcune premesse, sconosciute anche a te che hai vissuto in quegli anni. Molti eventi sono stati manipolati, soprattutto riguardo la mia stirpe. Faceva comodo, all’ora come oggi, dipingerci come folli e sanguinari. Non che non lo fossimo, è chiaro, ma non a certi livelli. Sono sicuro che tu non abbia dato molto credito alle voci circolanti su di noi nella tua epoca, sia per il tuo allontanamento volontario nei confronti della società, sia per il lavoro di tuo padre che, come Guaritore, avrà sicuramente partecipato attivamente alle rivolte fra il 1689 e il 1705, anno della tua nascita e, anche se proibito, avrà inconsciamente fornito indizi più veritieri sulle nostre azioni. –  
   
Nonostante fosse un affermazione e non una domanda, John gli rispose ugualmente. Dall’espressione che Sherlock gli vide dipinta sul volto, si sentiva quasi in dovere di puntualizzare.  
   
-Ha lavorato per l’Esercito a Cavallo della Società. Era uno dei Guaritori più esperti. Ha spesso avuto a che fare con ferite provenienti dai vostri uomini ma, nonostante tutto, non ho mai sentito l’odio o il rancore nella sua voce, quando parlava di voi. Sapevamo che nominarvi costituiva un rischio, parteggiare per voi equivaleva condannarsi a morte, e mio padre, con due figli a carico, dopo essere rimasto solo, non poteva permetterselo. Per di più, quando comparve il Marchio del Tempo sulla mia pelle, fece di tutto per aiutarmi a celarlo. Sapeva bene a cosa andavo incontro e mi rese partecipe dei pericoli che correvo, anche se con grande discrezione. C’era sempre qualcosa che non poteva dire, celato sotto le sue parole e dietro al suo sguardo vitreo. Fare certe dichiarazioni a voce alta, in qualsiasi luogo, anche in famiglia, era troppo pericoloso. Ho inteso più cose dagli sguardi assenti di mio padre che dai suoi stessi racconti e da quelli della gente. Ora me ne stai dando conferma. Lo sentivo. Sentivo che qualcosa in quelle storie era diverso da come volevano farci credere.-  
   
Sherlock divenne ancora più curioso. John gli credeva, senza ombra di dubbio. Aveva posto in lui tutta la sua fiducia. Una lealtà sempre più sorprendente, in un tempo brevissimo. Decise che voleva ulteriormente saggiarla, prima di andare avanti.  
   
-Quindi, tu non hai alcun dubbio che le cose che ti dirò equivalgono alla verità? Se tu leggessi un qualunque libro di storia in questa casa o in una qualsiasi libreria sull’intero pianeta, troveresti scritto altro. La deduzione più plausibile sarebbe che io stia portandoti a credere a qualcosa che non sia vero per convincerti della mia lealtà e guadagnarmi la tua fiducia, per poi tradirla al momento opportuno, dato il Potere che possiedi. Come fai a sapere che non sto mentendo?-  
   
Il viso di John cambiò espressione immediatamente, sconvolto e stupito. Sherlock sapeva che, con tutta probabilità, era l’ultima domanda che si aspettava. E che lo metteva a dura prova. Tuttavia, sembrava del tutto sicuro della sua scelta.  
   
-Lo so e basta. Se tu avessi voluto farmi del male, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di tutta questa messa in scena. Hai capito che non sono in grado di nuocerti in nessun modo, sarebbe stato uno scherzo per te rapirmi e portarmi qui, ed io non avrei avuto alcuna possibilità contro di te. Non sembri uno che ama sprecare il suo tempo. Perciò, no, non stai mentendo.-  
   
John fece una pausa. Il suo viso suggeriva un “ _Almeno lo spero!”_ che, però, non arrivò. La sua espressione era seria e determinata. Credeva fermamente in quello che aveva appena detto. Sherlock sorrise, compiaciuto. Quest’uomo era davvero leale e affidabile oltre ogni immaginazione. _(“Forse non è idiota come tutti gli altri.”)_  
   
-Concordo con te. La penserei allo stesso modo.- Pausa. Vide John rilassarsi e concedergli un leggero sorriso. Continuò. –Dunque, come stavo per dirti qualche minuto fa, i riferimenti alla mia stirpe sono stati manipolati a partire dal 1605(1), l’anno della…-  
   
-Commemorazione della  Nascita della Società Magica!- esclamò John.  
   
-Non interrompere se non strettamente necessario.-  
   
-Chiedo scusa.-  
   
-Scuse accettate. Il 5 Novembre del 1605 avrebbe dovuto  aver luogo un attentato, ideato da parte di alcuni dei miei Signori. Essi volevano far esplodere la sede del Governo, con tutti i più illustri Marchiati di allora. Già in quegli anni, la situazione di insostenibile Monarchia stava generando numerosi malcontenti tra i nostri ranghi, tuttavia alcuni rimasero fedeli e sventarono quello che sarebbe dovuto essere l’avvenimento del secolo. Gli ideatori del piano vennero torturati ed uccisi e la loro scomparsa passata come una rassegna di dimissioni. La storia intera venne abilmente messa a tacere.- Sherlock fece una breve pausa, per dare spazio a John. Era visibile come stesse a stento trattenendo i commenti.  
   
-Incredibile.-  
   
-Ma vero. La situazione degenerò sempre più, fino ad arrivare al periodo compreso fra il 1642 e il 1649(2) quando si scatenarono le Guerre Civili dopo che il Governo tentò di legalizzare la persecuzione contro i Signori del Tempo e contro gli Umani stessi, nonostante ormai rappresentassero già la stragrande maggioranza della popolazione.-  
   
-Oh mio Dio, era questo il vero motivo?-  
   
-Mi hai interrotto di nuovo.-  
   
-Le mie scuse, di nuovo. E’ solo che è tutto così pazzesco! Non solo non conosco cosa è accaduto negli ultimi trecento anni, ma, a quanto pare, anche quello che in teoria dovrei conoscere è tutto falso! E’ sconcertante.-  
   
-Posso provare a capire, ma comunque gradirei non ci fossero ulteriori interruzioni inutili.- Sherlock stava perdendo la pazienza. Serrò le mani sulla poltrona per un attimo e guardò John con aria imperiosa. – Come ben sai, fummo noi Signori del Fuoco a detenere il potere durante quegli anni nel Consiglio di Governo, anche se le ragioni esposte al pubblico furono quelle sbagliate. La popolazione credeva fosse una decisione interna del Consiglio, presa arbitrariamente e in democrazia. Idiozie.  Fino al 1660 riuscimmo a mantenere il controllo della situazione, ma poi si ebbe il totale ripristino della Monarchia ad opera degli altri Signori Puri che vedevano sempre più minacciati i loro poteri con noi al comando. La Bill of Rights del 1689(3), come ben sai, sancì definitivamente la loro vittoria, garantendo la supremazia della Stirpe Magica su quella Umana con una ridicola dichiarazione che serviva solo da facciata. Il Potere, da allora, fu in mano solo ai rappresentanti più abili dei tre Poteri Puri, Fuoco escluso, ovviamente. A capo dei tre, il Signore dell’Aria aveva i diritti maggiori, anche se nessuno ne era davvero a conoscenza. Le nostre rivolte furono più sanguinose che mai. E’ a queste che ha sicuramente partecipato tuo padre.-  
   
-Corretto.-  
   
-Ora arriva la storia contemporanea alla tua vita. Nel 1707(4), con l’annessione della Scozia, patria dei restanti detentori dei Poteri, Aria e Fuoco esclusi, i Signori dell’Aria si garantirono l’alleanza più stretta degli altri Marchiati per far fronte le nostre rivolte. Se non lo sai, noi detentori del Fuoco siamo di discendenza Irlandese, mentre Acqua e Terra sono di origine Scozzese.  Eravamo piuttosto potenti, nonché potevamo contare su una forte superiorità numerica. Le campagne di diffamazione contro i nostri ideali raggiunsero l’apice e parlare di noi, come hai precedentemente confermato, divenne tabù. Le voci sulle persecuzioni nei riguardi degli ultimi Signori del Tempo, però, riuscirono a trapelare anche tra gli Umani, soprattutto quelli che lavoravano per il Governo. Ecco come tuo padre sapeva di noi. Quelli che ci credevano, però, erano sempre più pochi e il timore verso le nostre figure crebbe a dismisura. Le persecuzioni continuarono, celate ed indisturbate, fino alla vostra completa scomparsa. Il penultimo avvistamento di un Time Traveler documentato risale al 1726 e l’ultimo ce l’ho qui, davanti ai miei occhi.- Indicò John con un dito e fece una pausa.  
   
-Questa storia è orribile.-  
   
-Concordo. E il peggio deve ancora venire.  Le guerre si estesero anche ai paesi confinanti e la Società aveva bisogno di combattenti come noi.  Per quanti fossimo scomodi, eravamo pur sempre i migliori esistenti. Tra il 1756 e il 1763(5) la nostra nazione dovette confrontarsi con altre potenze Europee nella Guerra dei Sette Anni, così ci fu una specie di tregua fra le parti per permettere alla nostra nazione di ottenere l’egemonia come Potenza Magica Europea. Questo periodo di relativa pace culminò nel 1801(6) con l’annessione dell’Irlanda, nostra terra natia, e la formazione del Regno Unito. Le nostre condizioni per tale annessione erano una rinuncia dello schiavismo nei confronti della popolazione Umana, cosa che avvenne qualche anno dopo, nel 1808(7). In questo modo, oltre che ingraziarsi la nostra stirpe, la Società apparve ancora più magnanima e leale agli occhi inesperti della sciocca popolazione del tempo. Gli Umani non si erano quasi accorti di essere trattati come schiavi. Ci fu un periodo di stallo, fino a quando la nostra alleanza portò la nazione a sconfiggere la vicina Francia nella Battaglia di Waterloo nel 1815(8). Le truppe di Napoleone, detentore del Potere della Terra, subirono una delle più sanguinose sconfitte della storia. Ne bruciammo a migliaia. Il prestigio che ne conseguì fu immenso. La popolazione, ormai, non ci vedeva più come sanguinari disertori, ma come eroi. Non lo eravamo. Non lo siamo mai stati. Gli eroi non esistono.-  
   
-Non sono d’accordo.- Sherlock vide John scuotere energicamente la testa, l’espressione fiera, una luce che brillava nei suoi occhi. -Avete combattuto per la libertà, siete andati avanti, anche se tutti pensavano che foste degli esaltati assassini, avete difeso con il sangue i diritti degli Umani, i diritti delle persone come me! Queste sono cose da eroi!-  
   
-No, John. Alla base c’è sempre l’interesse personale, la brama di potere. Chi può dire che, se avessimo avuto una miglior sorte, non saremmo diventati anche noi dittatori? La storia è intrisa di sangue e polvere generato dalle battaglie per la supremazia dell’uno o dell’altro Potere. Con tutta probabilità, avremmo fatto la stessa, identica fine.-  
   
-Permettimi di dissentire e di rimanere della mia idea.- Quanto quell’uomo poteva essere testardo e irragionevole?  
   
-Non serve a nulla idealizzare le persone, John. E faresti meglio a non farlo nemmeno con me.- A quell’affermazione, John rimase in silenzio. Sherlock lo osservava a fondo. Dalla sua espressione, era chiaro che voleva ribattere, ma ebbe il buonsenso di lasciar correre. Si rese conto che le sue parole non ebbero alcuno effetto sull’idea che il Guaritore si era fatto sia della sua stirpe in generale, sia di lui, nel particolare. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Sherlock si sentì _strano._ Proprio lui, che sapeva definire tutto nel minimo dettaglio, in quel preciso istante, non sapeva definire cosa stava provando. C’era qualcosa, qualcosa che premeva nel suo interno. Qualcosa di lieve, ma presente. Non sapeva cosa fosse e non sapeva dargli un nome. La cosa certa, però, era che John ne rappresentava sicuramente la causa scatenante. Represse immediatamente quella… cosa… e continuò con la sua storia, interrompendo il cupo silenzio che era calato fra loro.  
   
-Come dicevo, dopo la sconfitta della Francia, avemmo un periodo di pace. Era solo una facciata. Documentazioni varie che ho impiegato molto a ritrovare attestano che alcuni Marchiati del Fuoco sospettavano attività di contrabbando di Umani, ma non ne ebbero mai le prove. Iniziarono a serpeggiare le voci più disparate. Nessuno sapeva a chi e a cosa credere. Solo in seguito scoprimmo le stragi che vennero perpetrate sotto i nostri occhi, troppo accecati dalla benevolenza che ci avevano donato. Nel 1819(9) ci fu una massiccia rivolta di operai Umani a St. Peter Fields, repressa nel sangue dall’Esercito, ma tenuta strettamente segreta. Ne ho scoperta l’esistenza solamente in questo secolo. La Società, con noi alleati, vide aumentare immensamente il suo potere e il Regno Unito raggiunse l’apice del prestigio e del progresso. Lo sguardo della Nazione si spostò anche oltre i confini, con le due Guerre Afghane nel 1839-1842 e nel 1878-1880, intervallate dalla Guerra di Crimea nel 1853-56. Finché fummo impiegati ed impegnati altrove, non avemmo tempo per pianificare nulla, ma sapevamo che la situazione peggiorava. Con queste Guerre era sempre più evidente la smania di potere della Società e la sua volontà di imporsi non solo sulla popolazione Umana, ma anche su quella Magica. Le nazioni vicine non furono da meno. Il tutto porto allo scoppio della Prima Grande Guerra Magica Mondiale(10).- John non riuscì a trattenersi e mormorò un commento sottovoce, un ghigno triste dipinto sul volto.  
   
-Credo fosse inevitabile. Era questione di tempo prima che accadesse una cosa simile. La Magia non può portare ad altro.- Sherlock capì che questo commento rispecchiava la visione negativa che John aveva della Magia. _(“Trauma forte di natura familiare. Una morte. Con tutta probabilità, ha a che fare con la madre, visto che il padre era ancora vivo quando è stato Censito.”) Sentimenti._ Gli errori più grandi della natura umana. Se non fosse stato per essi, John probabilmente avrebbe trovato pace altrove, in un tempo e in un luogo sicuri. Se non avesse seguito i sentimenti, si sarebbe sicuramente trovato in una condizione migliore di quella attuale. Invece, il Guaritore si era lasciato trascinare dal _cuore._ Un grande errore. Avrebbe potuto utilizzare la Magia a suo vantaggio, la stessa l’aveva portato ad ustionarsi il braccio sinistro, la stessa che l’aveva portato a nascondersi, la stessa che, infine, l’aveva portato lì, davanti a lui, in quel momento.  
   
-Concordo sul fatto che fosse inevitabile, ma non sul resto. La Magia non è solo distruzione e potere. E’ conoscenza e forza. Non è obbligatorio che sia impiegata per scopi malvagi. Può migliorare tante cose, se utilizzata nel giusto modo.- John non sembrava essere convinto. Tutto nella sua postura e nel suo viso mostravano il suo dissenso e stava quasi per ribattere, quando Sherlock decise di interromperlo sul nascere. - Sono le nostre scelte a dimostrarci quel che siamo veramente, John, non soltanto le nostre capacità, se non anche più di esse, in alcuni casi*. Il tuo caso, ad esempio. Eri e sei l’ultimo Signore del Tempo, possiedi un Potere che tutti bramano ed hanno sempre desiderato, quello più potente di tutti gli altri, eppure, nel corso della tua intera vita, non hai mostrato presunzione, non sei caduto alle lusinghe di una magia così imponente, ovviamente come riflesso dell’ambiente in cui hai vissuto e delle vicende che ti hanno segnato. Non che io condivida le tue scelte, ma ti hanno portato dove sei ora e sono la dimostrazione lampante che la Magia dipende specialmente dal possessore. Le nostre abilità sono inutili se non avvalorate dalle decisioni che prendiamo nel corso della vita, che siano esse giuste o sbagliate. Non fare, però, l’errore di pensare che la strada del Potere porti in un’unica direzione.-  
   
John soppesò le sue parole, l’espressione dubbiosa ma interessata. Sembrava che stesse capendo il suo punto di vista, che si stesse aprendo ad esso, che stesse affacciandosi su quel nuovo panorama che gli era sempre stato oscurato fino a quel momento. _(“Confuso, spiazzato ma affascinato. Interessante.”)_  
   
-Non l’avevo mai pensata in questo modo.-  
   
-Ed hai commesso un grande sbaglio, ma, proprio tu, hai tempo per rimediare.- Il sorriso di John, stavolta, fu più deciso. –Ritornando al discorso _interrotto,_ durante la Prima Grande Guerra Magica, la situazione interna del Regno andava disgregandosi. Finalmente, molti dei nostri Marchiati avevano preso piena coscienza di quel che significava sia la Guerra con i confinanti, sia la finta stabilità della Società. Le sparizioni di Marchiati cominciarono a diventare sempre più evidenti, e non si limitavano più ai Poteri Puri. Le Famiglie Magiche, impiegate nei fronti, diminuivano sempre di più. Il sangue magico versato aumentava a dismisura, per non parlare di quello Umano. Stanchi di tutto questo, nel 1916 (11) tutta l’Irlanda del Nord insorse, con noi a capo. Come puoi facilmente dedurre,   i rappresentanti della mia stirpe furono barbaramente sconfitti ed uccisi. L’autore della nostra sconfitta fu niente meno che il figlio del tuo _amico_ dell’Aria. Fummo colti completamente impreparati.-  
   
-Come può il Fuoco essere sconfitto dall’Aria?-  
   
-E’ proprio questo il punto. Sapevamo di essere superiori e la nostra presunzione fu la nostra rovina. Il Signore dell’Aria riuscì a creare il vuoto per tutto il perimetro del campo di battaglia. Il Fuoco non sopravvive senza ossigeno (la componente principale dell’aria che respiriamo). Le conseguenze sono di facile immaginazione. Quei pochi di noi rimasti, si diedero alla fuga. Quelli che vennero catturati, furono dichiarati Traditori della Patria e condannati a morte pubblica. Fu la sconfitta definitiva dei Signori del Fuoco, caduti con onore in battaglia e disonorati dal resto della Nazione, dipinti da tutti come i nemici principali della Società, i nomi infangati, le vite distrutte. Non ne rimase alcuno. Prima di me, l’ultimo Signore del Fuoco di cui si abbia conoscenza è stato Alan Turing(12), una delle menti più brillanti che il mondo abbia mai potuto avere. Un uomo geniale, riuscì a nascondere la sua identità per diverso tempo e lavorò in incognito al fianco della Società per decifrare i codici Tedeschi nel corso della Seconda Grande Guerra Magica Mondiale, avvenuta fra il 1939 e il 1945(13). Le scelte, di nuovo. Nonostante sapesse che correva un grande rischio, non volle permettere che venissero stroncate ulteriori vite. Volle mettersi alla prova, volle dimostrare il suo genio, la sua abilità. Questo gli costò la vita. Dopo essere riuscito a decrittare i codici Tedeschi, la Società, ormai vittoriosa, impressionata dal suo genio, lo mise sotto torchio e scoprì la sua vera identità. Il suicidio di un anonimo matematico è quello che il mondo vide ed ignorò.-  
   
Sul volto di Sherlock si stagliò un ghigno amaro. La storia di quell’uomo lo affascinava e lo ripugnava allo stesso momento, ed aveva la stessa reazione ogni volta che la ripercorreva. Da un lato ne ammirava il genio, l’intelligenza, il suo essere tanto brillante da riuscire non solo a nascondere la sua natura, ma anche ad incanalare il suo Potere in una ricerca considerata impossibile. Dall’altro, invece, ne commiserava la sua debolezza di umano, il suo curarsi degli altri, la sua imprudenza. Era stato quello a condurlo verso la morte. Una sola scelta _sbagliata._ I sentimenti. Di nuovo. John, evidentemente, per l’ennesima volta, non la pensava per niente come lui.  
   
-E questo è perché gli eroi non esistono.-  
   
-No, John, non esistono! E, se anche esistessero, io non voglio essere fra questi! Guarda cosa è successo a Turing, guarda a cosa porta essere degli _eroi!_ \- gridò, sbattendo una mano sul bracciolo della poltrona. Aveva raggiunto l’apice. Come poteva John continuare a credere a delle figure simili?  
   
-Porta a rimanere nella storia, porta a salvare delle vite, porta ad essere immortali!-  
   
-Non mi interessa nessuna di queste cose.- disse, riacquistando una gelida calma.  
   
-E perché mi hai salvato, allora?-  
   
John, in un impeto di rabbia, era scattato in piedi. Sherlock rimase seduto sulla sua poltrona, gli occhi freddi fissi sul suo interlocutore, le mani di nuovo giunte sotto il mento. Decise di non rispondere, e non solo perché aveva perso la pazienza. Decise di evitare la domanda perché non riusciva a vederne l’esatta risposta. Certo, era interessato a  John per l’aspetto puramente scientifico del suo Potere e sicuramente voleva scoprire di più sul Signore dell’Aria per dar credito alle sue teorie. Aveva bisogno del parere di un testimone. Quando riapri una porta e ti ritrovi davanti un uomo del 700 che è sfuggito per puro caso al tuo mortale nemico? Voleva fargli delle domande, voleva scoprire tutto dei Signori del Tempo e del loro ultimo esponente. Ma… Ma. C’era dell’altro, altro che sfuggiva alla sua mente acuta, la stessa mente a cui non sfuggiva MAI nulla. Quella sorta di fascino che lo aveva attratto, quella lealtà istantanea, quella completa assenza di paura, che poteva essere associata a mancanza di intelligenza, ma non nel caso di John, quella sensazione (perché era una sensazione, giusto?) che aveva provato e represso. No. Non avrebbe risposto. Era decisamente il momento di scoprire di più su John. Aveva parlato fin troppo.  
   
-Cosa è successo esattamente prima che arrivassi qui?-  
   
Vide John assumere una posa corrucciata, lo sguardo basso verso di sé, la mandibola serrata. Il Guaritore sbatté le palpebre e sospirò, richiudendo subito le labbra. Poi chiuse gli occhi e voltò la testa verso sinistra. Quando tornò a fissarlo, Sherlock vide una nuova consapevolezza brillare nei suoi occhi. Aveva accettato il suo silenzio come parte di lui e continuava a fidarsi. Era pronto a parlare e ad aiutarlo, nonostante quello che gli aveva appena detto. John si sedette nuovamente sulla poltrona e cominciò a raccontare tutta la sua storia. Dall’attacco di sua madre al giorno in cui gli uscì il Marchio sulla pelle. Da come suo padre riuscì a nascondere la sua natura ai loro vagabondaggi fra le contee poco popolate. Dalle disavventure con la Magia che spuntava all’improvviso al suo abbandono dei genitori, fino ad arrivare al giorno della sua “partenza temporale”.  
   
-E’ ovvio che ti avesse sotto stretta osservazione, da quando hai alzato per errore quella barriera fra quei bigotti e tua sorella. Il fatto che non sia riuscito a scovarti prima è notevole. I vostri spostamenti strategici devono averti reso una preda meno preferibile rispetto all’altro Signore del Tempo, sparito nel 1726.-  
   
-Cosa sai di quest’ultimo?-  
   
-Ho potuto scovare solo un suo pseudonimo, Leoithne, nient’altro. So per certo che possedesse la Magia del Tempo  e che diede filo da torcere al Signore dell’Aria. Poche cose sono scritte su questa persona, anche se sono quasi certo fosse una _lei._ Non ne ho la certezza matematica, per questo dovevo sapere se fossi tu quello del ’26 o del ’30. Assumendo che fosse una donna, dopo aver perso l’occasione di catturarla, le sue attenzioni si sono rivolte tutte su di te e sull’attuare un piano per catturarti. Ovviamente, non aveva mai perso di vista la tua famiglia e il tuo precedente salvataggio di tua sorella aveva già mostrato a lui il tuo punto debole. Deve averci messo un po’ per trovarti, ma, alla fine, ce l’ha fatta.-  
   
-E mi ha messo faccia al muro. Mi sono sentito come un coniglio in trappola, anzi, come il Bianconiglio in trappola.-  
   
-Ripeti quello che hai appena detto.-  
   
-Che… mi ha messo faccia al muro?-  
   
-No, ripeti le esatte parole, non il concetto.-  
   
-Mi… mi ha messo faccia al muro e sono sentito come un coniglio in trappola o, come il Bianconiglio in trappola?-  
-Il Bianconiglio, John! Com’è possibile che tu conosca un personaggio immaginario di un romanzo scritto nel 1865? Hai detto che non hai mai fatto uso della tua Magia, eppure hai citato un animale che è comparso per la prima volta più di cento anni dopo la tua scomparsa. Questo è davvero interessante.-  
   
-Troverai ancora più interessante il fatto che anche il Signore dell’Aria sembrava conoscerlo.-  
   
Sherlock si bloccò di colpo. Se John diceva sul serio (e tutto nel suo corpo mostrava come non stesse mentendo) aveva una prova concreta della sua teoria. Scattò in piedi, si protrasse in avanti ed afferrò il viso di John fra le dita, il quale, impotente e disarmato, spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore e portò d’istinto le mani sulle sue.  
   
-Cosa stai…?-  
   
-John, ricorda le sue e-s-a-t-t-e parole! Chiudi gli occhi e richiamale alla mente! Chi è stato il primo a nominare il Bianconiglio?-  
   
-Io, ma il Signore Bianco aveva già accennato ad un coniglio bianco che saltava da un cilindro all’altro, riferendosi a me.-  
   
-E poi?-  
   
-E poi è stato più esplicito, dicendo che ormai ero _in ritardo_ e che “ _ogni favola ha bisogno di un buon cattivo vecchio stile”.-_  
   
Sherlock lasciò andare John, ancora attonito e sconvolto. Era tutto chiaro! Il Signore dell’Aria non poteva in alcun modo sapere la storia di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, e il richiamo al ritardo non poteva essere una semplice coincidenza! La frase sulle favole, poi, non lasciava alcun margine di errore. La sua teoria aveva una prova reale. Ma c’era di più. John poteva conoscere cose che ancora non erano accadute, senza sapere come. Sicuramente era parte del suo potere, ma poteva controllarlo in qualche modo o il Guaritore aveva accesso casualmente a squarci temporali diversi? E doveva ancora risolvere la questione di come aveva perso il controllo della sua Magia del Fuoco, perché era certo che anche quell’evento dipendesse dal Signore del Tempo che stava di fronte e lui in quel momento. Subito, corse a prendere il suo cappotto (che John aveva lasciato nel bagno) insieme ad un altro, che porse poi al Dottore, rimasto immobile al suo posto, incapace di muoversi.  
   
-John Watson, come portatore di luce sei il migliore! E pensare che quello che genera fiamme sono io. Mi hai fornito le basi per accertare la mia teoria sui Poteri del Signore dell’Aria! Infila questo e andiamo.-  
   
-Ma come, scusa? Le basi per cosa? E dove diamine stiamo andando?-  
   
Anche se quel John non stava capendo assolutamente nulla, si infilò il suo giubbotto e cominciò a seguirlo. Sherlock, stavolta, non seppe non trattenere un sorriso.  
   
-Il Gioco, John, è cominciato!- disse, per poi sparire giù per la rampa di scale, con John Watson alle calcagna.

   
 **Note:**

  1.  _1605: La Congiura delle polveri (The Gunpowder Plot) del 1605 fu un fallito complotto progettato da un gruppo di cattolici inglesi a danno del re Giacomo I d'Inghilterra. Il piano dei congiurati era quello di far esplodere la camera dei lord e di uccidere così il re ed il suo governo durante la cerimonia di apertura del Parlamento inglese, lo State Opening, che si sarebbe tenuta il 5 novembre 1605, e di rapire i suoi figli nel caso in cui questi non fossero stati presenti alla cerimonia._
  2. _1642-1649/1651: La guerra civile inglese (conosciuta anche come rivoluzione inglese o prima rivoluzione inglese) fu un conflitto civile combattuto in Gran Bretagna tra il 1642 e il 1651, nell'ambito delle cosiddette Guerre dei tre regni._
  3. _1689: Il Bill of Rights è un documento stilato dal parlamento britannico nel 1689, considerato uno dei cardini del sistema costituzionale del Regno Unito. Il nome "Bill of Rights" indica letteralmente un progetto di legge (bill) sui diritti (rights), ma l'espressione è entrata nell'uso col significato di dichiarazione sui diritti (e in inglese è in effetti comune anche la denominazione alternativa "Declaration of Rights". Il titolo originale del documento era An Act Declaring the Rights and Liberties of the Subject and Settling the Succession of the Crown ("un atto che dichiara i diritti e le libertà dei sudditi e definisce la successione della corona")._
  4. _1707: Nascita della Gran Bretagna con l’annessione della Scozia._
  5. _1756-1763: La guerra dei sette anni fu un conflitto che si svolse tra il 1756 e il 1763 e coinvolse le principali potenze europee dell'epoca, fra cui la Gran Bretagna, la Prussia, la Francia, l'Austria e l'Impero russo._
  6. _1801: Nascita del Regno Unito con l’annessione dell’Irlanda del Nord._
  7. _1808: In epoca moderna una svolta di portata mondiale nel processo di abolizione avvenne in Inghilterra. Dopo 7 proposte di legge presentate da William Wilberforce (con l'appoggio di Thomas Clarkson) a partire dal 1792, il 25 marzo 1807 il Parlamento approvò lo Slave Trade Act, effettivo dal 1 gennaio 1808._
  8. _1815: La battaglia di Waterloo (denominata inizialmente dai francesi battaglia di Mont Saint-Jean e dai prussiani battaglia di Belle-Alliance) si svolse il 18 giugno 1815 durante la guerra della settima coalizione fra le truppe francesi guidate da Napoleone e gli eserciti britannico del Duca di Wellington e prussiano del feldmaresciallo Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher._
  9. _1819: Con l'espressione di massacro di Peterloo si indica lo scontro tra la cavalleria e la popolazione in rivolta che si verificò a Manchester il 16 agosto 1819, in località St. Peter Fields (da cui il nome, ricalcato ironicamente su quello di Waterloo, data anche la presenza, tra i soldati che spararono, di alcuni veterani che avevano partecipato alla celebre battaglia). Durante un comizio pacifico convocato per chiedere al parlamento britannico la riforma elettorale, la folla di circa 60.000 persone fu dispersa con la forza dalla cavalleria che provocò undici morti e diverse centinaia di feriti._
  10. _1914-1918: La prima guerra mondiale fu il conflitto armato che coinvolse le principali potenze mondiali e molte di quelle minori tra l'estate del 1914 e la fine del 1918. Chiamata inizialmente dai contemporanei "guerra europea", con il coinvolgimento successivo delle colonie dell'Impero britannico e di altri paesi extraeuropei tra cui gli Stati Uniti d'America e l'Impero giapponese, prese il nome di "guerra mondiale" o anche "Grande Guerra": fu infatti il più grande conflitto armato mai combattuto fino alla seconda guerra mondiale._
  11. _1916: La Rivolta di Pasqua (in inglese Easter Rising, in gaelico Éirí Amach na Cásca) fu una ribellione avvenuta in Irlanda nella settimana di Pasqua del 1916. La rivolta fu un tentativo dei militanti repubblicani irlandesi di ottenere l'indipendenza dal Regno Unito con la forza delle armi. Fu la più significativa ribellione in Irlanda sin dal 1798. La Rivolta, che fu per gran parte organizzata dalla Irish Republican Brotherhood, durò dal 24 al 30 aprile 1916. Membri dei Volontari irlandesi, guidati dal poeta, insegnante e avvocato Pádraig Pearse, si unirono alla più piccola Irish Citizen Army di James Connolly, occuparono punti chiave e simbolici di Dublino e proclamarono la Repubblica irlandese indipendente dalla Gran Bretagna dal General Post Office._
  12. _Alan Mathison Turing (Londra, 23 giugno 1912 – Wilmslow, 7 giugno 1954) è stato un matematico, logico e crittografo britannico, considerato uno dei padri dell'informatica e uno dei più grandi matematici del XX secolo. Questo vuole essere un tributo non solo all’interpretazione di Benedict Cumberbatch nell’attesissimo The Imitation Game, ma anche ad un uomo semi-sconosciuto che ha salvato moltissime persone ed ha pagato con la vita per la sua omosessualità, un qualcosa su cui nessuno, NESSUNO, ha il diritto di giudizio._
  13. _1939-1945: La seconda guerra mondiale fu il conflitto che tra il 1939 e il 1945 vide contrapporsi da un lato le potenze dell'Asse e dall'altro i paesi Alleati. Viene definito "mondiale" in quanto, così come già accaduto per la Grande Guerra, vi parteciparono nazioni di tutti i continenti e le operazioni belliche interessarono gran parte del pianeta. Iniziò il 1º settembre 1939 con l'attacco della Germania nazista alla Polonia e terminò, nel teatro europeo, l'8 maggio 1945 con la resa tedesca e in quello asiatico il successivo 2 settembre con la resa dell'Impero giapponese a seguito dei bombardamenti atomici di Hiroshima e Nagasaki._



_*Citazione tratta dalla saga di Harry Potter e pronunciata da Albus Silente in “Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti”, riveduta ed adattata al discorso. Ringrazio Federica per l’aiuto <3._  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ce l’avete fatta? Siete vivi e vegeti?? Bene!!**   
> **Spero che la (per niente) “breve” attesa di questo capitolo sia stata compensata dal contenuto. Fidatevi quando vi dico che ho rischiato un _leggerissimo_ esaurimento nervoso XD**   
> **Se non sono diventata più pazza di quella che già sono, devo solo ringraziare la meravigliosa e fantastica Federica (o Leoithne, Signora del Tempo ;) <3) che ha sopportato e supportato ogni follia e dato un notevole contributo alla ricerca di date, guerre e pazzie simili! Perciò, amatela anche voi e fiondatevi a leggere le sue fantastiche fanfic, tra cui “Mechanical Heart, Human Nature” su efp e “Getting to Know Me Through You” e “Glukupikron” qui su AO3, che meritano da morire e sono sicura che amerete, perché è una scrittrice formidabile! <3 <3 <3 Lo sai che ti adoro a dismisura, vero? **   
> **Un grazie anche e soprattutto a voi per la vostra pazienza e per chi continuerà a seguire questa fanfic! Fatemi sapere se la storia riveduta e corretta dell’Inghilterra sia stata di vostro gradimento! Spero che nessuno si rivolterà nella tomba…**   
> **Un abbraccio immenso a tutti! Ci rivediamo col prossimo capitolo (in un tempo più umano, giuro.)**   
> **Ida <3**


End file.
